Battle Against The Darkness
by Yugioash
Summary: 15 years after Zatch open the door, something disturbs the mamodo forces kept Zatch and Tia in the mamodo world. Now they must build an army against an old enemy that have return to the human world, once again.
1. Hidden Power

Chapter 1

**Hidden Powers**

15 years has passed since the battle for king ended. 15 years has passed since Zatch open the door. Zatch and Tia are married and have one kid. Tia is a master of Kong Fu after finally learning from Wanrei. Zatch is more responsible from being king and tries to spend as much time with his friends as soon as he get a chance. They visit the human world less than they usually do now, because a great disturbance was taking place in the mamodo world started, and there's still no sign of the cause. Even thought Zatch and Tia can't spend as much time in the human world as they want, the other good mamodos have, some now lives just in the human world, instead of both worlds.

"Mom, I it. I got another spell," Tia's and Zatch's 8 year old son Zack ran toward his mom excited. He was a small with blond hair. He looked like his father but at the same time has his mother's attitude. His clothes was a mixture of red and black, as he had a red shirt under a black jacket and Black jeans, but with red shoes.. "That's great, what spell is it?" Tia asked him. "it's like your spell, the one that takes form of a dome and protects everyone, except it has an electric charge," Zack answer 'Raseioshi' (I took the Ra from Rashield and put it in front of Seioshi) a he stuck his hand out and a dome appeared. That was Zack's second spell, as his first spell was Zaker, which, like his father's, it comes out of Zack's mouth.

Tia smiles at Zack, knowing that Zack been working twice as hard to gain that spell. "Have you shown your father yet?" Tia asked Zack. "No he's always to busy with something,"Zack said looking away. "That's because there is so much going on in the mamodo world. If it hasn't been for the disturbance going on, you would have been in the human world playing with the other mamodos your age that lives there," Tia explains to Zack. "Some day you will understand that when it comes to preventing another mamodo battle, you will have to make some sacrifices." "Ok Mom, I'm going to go play at cousin Leon's house," said Zack as he walks off. _"your more like your father than you give yourself credit for Zack. You might not realize it now, but you have something great in you, that you inherit from your father," _thought Tia as she went back to picking some of the vegetables at the garden.

**Human World…**

Wanrei was out in the field working while Lien was at home. Their children are at school, both are fraternal twins, and both are 13 years old. They had one boy and one girl. They manage to live a good life in the human world. Lien came over with their lunch like before. "Any news from King Zatch?" Wanrei asked Lien. "The same as usual. Preparation for what is about to happen," Lien told him, "I still can't believe he escape his cell other than making it to the human world." They manage to eat their lunch together still worried about what is about to happen.

By 3 o'clock their children came home. The boy look much like his father, and the girl look much like her mother, except both had their father's markings and eyes. "Mom, we're home," the girl called out as they place their back packs on the couch they notice a letter posted on a fridge.

Padma (the girl's name) Rei (the boy's name),

Your father and I will be back soon, we need to check on something. Dinner is what you can fix.

_ Mom_

"Looks like another official business, that doesn't include us," Padma said looking at the letter. "Good, I don't want to show them my powers," Rei said sitting at the couch angry at his sister. "We have to show them, you know we got it from dad, so they will understand," Padma explain to her brother. "That's easy for you to say. Everyone sees you at school as a popular girl, but when they look at me they see a freak," Rei complained. They continued to argue over the situation.

**Mamodo World…**

Zack was training with Leon. Leon was Zeno's and Leila's son, who had white hair almost like Zack's, but intends to wear a mixture of Purple and White. Leon and Zack were the best of friends, but when it comes to training they are like rivals, and they train together to work on their skills, the only thing is that Leon has 3 spells already. "So how many spells does that make?" Leon asked in a teasing way to his cousin. "2, but both of them are enough to make your 3rd spell crumble," Zack teased Leon. Leon's spells were of course Zaker from the hand, MiRashield which was like his fathers Rashield but in a moon shape, and Migazaker where a rod appears in Leon's hand and an electrical blast comes out.

"Oh, enough to make Migazaker crumble lets put it to the test," Leon shoved Zack in the back. As they were ready to attack Leon's 6 year old brother came out running, he look like Leon except his hair was purple. "Zack, your dad wants you home," Arrow shouted, "and daddy want to see us Leon." "Now?" Leon asked annoyed "But Zack was about to show me the power of his new spell." "Daddy said so," Arrow announced. "It's ok, I'll show you latter on," Zack said. They said their good byes as Zack headed to the castle.

**Minutes later…**

'Zaker' lightning came at Zack in the training hall. 'Raseioshi' Zack announce as the lightning hit the dome and bounce off. Hit the wall behind him. Then Zatch came out as he congratulate, "Very good son, very good. Not only you learn how to summon it, but you now know that by shouting the spell release it at it's fullest," "Thanks Dad," Zack said as he stretch a little. 'Can I tell him now?' Zatch whisper to Tia who was in the room. 'Why not there is a chance that your brother already had his sons entering," Tia answered. "What about Leon and Arrow?" Zack asked as he heard his sons entering.

Zatch sighed, "There is an evil force that was in the last battle for king, escaped into the human world and is to believe to seek out revenge on those who were responsible for him failing in becoming king, and I am forced into react at the situation, by asking help from old allies that help defeated the same evil during the last battle for king, including their children, plus your uncle Zeno since his wife and your cousins will be taking part of it. This will also include your mother and me, plus as our son you, Zackary Bell, have the choice to take part." A grin grew across Zack face, "of course Dad, I'll be honor to help." "That's our boy. Now tomorrow we'll get started with your training so that you'll have more spells" Zatch finish telling him. Zack was ready for an adventure of his life, as he head to bed. "You think he'll manage to summon Bao?" Tia asked Zatch worried. "Even if he does it will be awhile before it regain it's true form," Zatch told her.

At the Zeno's and Leila's house, they finish telling them the mission, and now Zeno was testing Leon's and Arrow's spells out side. "Tomorrow you boys better get ready for some rough training, especially you Arrow, you have some catching up to do, if your going to help your brother against Zophis," Zeno told his son's as they went to bed. "You didn't even go up against Zophis, so how is it your so a sure they will have a chance?" Leila asked. "Because even though their spells are different, combined they are stronger than me, maybe stronger than Zatch," Zeno answered.

**Human World…**

Rei and Padma just showed their powers to their parents. Wanrei told them how his powers were split into them since they were twins. Unlike the full blood mamodo's they don't need to shout out their powers to summon them, as the name of the spells come to their mind when ever they needed it. Padma had Boren (blast form through punches) and Go Regaruk (increase his kicks); Rei had Go Boren (also increase his punches), and Regaruk (increase his jumping ability).

"Listen you two, an intense battle is about to take place and your power can come in handy," Lien finally told them. "It won't be like the stories we use to tell you when you were younger, the battle for king. This battle is for the safety of both worlds," Wanrei finished. "So how exactly are we supposed to help?"Rei asked confused. "Well you see, since the last battle for king, the mamodo allies we made during the last battle have kids who will be participating, we're going to ask you to be those young mamodos human partners," Wanrei told them. "Human Partners, you mean all we have to do is read and protect the spellbook," Padma asked. "Yeah, but the only difference is that you will have the powers you two share to fight back as well," Lien try to explain. Rei and Padma agreed to it after arguing over. They told them on the first day of summer (which was 1 week away), everyone that was in the human world will gather.

In other hands in both worlds they're going to have a rough time, preparing for the up coming battle.

**Next time:** **the training begins, Tia helps prepare Zack out through the same Kong Fu training she went through with Wanrei. Arrow catches on quickly and catches up to his older brother's level. Leon gains 3 more spells. And the mamodos are assigning their spellbooks.**


	2. The Week Worth of Training

The week worth of Training

**The week worth of Training**

Zatch was training Zack through battle, making sure none of his spells do actual damage. 'Zakerga' Zatch yell as a strait stronger version of Zaker gone strait to Zack. 'Raseioshi' a dome appeared as the lightning hit it, and broke through. "What the?" Zack screamed as he dropped to the ground. A voice appeared in Zack's head, it was the same voice that told him about the first and second spell. _'The third spell, Saiker, swipe your hands together while using it' _the voice said. Zack stand up and brush off some of the dirt. "Dad, you better be prepare for what I have for you" Zack said as he was ready for anything, 'Saiker'. His hands glowed as Zack swipe his hands together as an electrically charged boomerang (just like when Zatch and Tia combine Saise and Zaker in: Zatch Bell episode 30: Zatch and Tia a fierce combination). 'Rashield' Zatch yelled as a Rashield appeared and blocked the attack and bounce back. 'Raseioshi' the dome appeared around Zack and protect him from the spell.

"Saiker, a new spell am I correct?" Zatch asked his son. "Yeah, it came to me right after Raseioshi failed," Zack mention, "I can't wait till Leon sees it. He still hasn't seen Raseioshi yet." Tia was standing out side and saw the third spell. "Ah, that's enough training with the spells, you have Kong Fu training you need to do," Zatch said. "Great, Kong Fu," Zack sarcastically said. Tia has been training him in Kong Fu, so that Zack can be prepared to attack, even when he can't use any spells. Zack however can't seem to get it right without making a fool of himself. "I'll be back I'm going to check on the others," Zatch said as he left his wife and son to practice Kong Fu.

Zatch walked to his studies room, he starts writing the letter when he looked at a photograph of the last time they went to the human world. Zack was 4 years old that time, Kiyo and Megumi was married and had 8 year old daughter Kimi. Kimi was a mixture of both her parents, as she had Kiyo's eyes, had long hair like Megumi, but dark brown like Kiyo's. The picture was Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Zack and Kimi standing in front of the Takamichi house. "_Old memories, I sure do miss the human world_," Zatch thought to himself. He looks at another photo of his nephews Leon and Arrow standing next to each other when Leon was 4 and Arrow was 2. "_I wander how Zeno is preparing his sons_," Zatch wandered.

At the backyard of Zeno's house Arrow and Leon was training each other and Arrow gain a new spell, Migushield, which is like Leila's shield expects white and purple. He used it to block Leon's Zaker. "That's good Arrow one more spell, and you're at my level," Leon congratulated Arrow. "Then Daddy can train us both," Arrow announced loud enough that Zeno could hear it in the house. "Hey Leon, do you think cousin Zack has any new spells?" Arrow asked as they took a break before going at it again. "Well he did just get Raseioshi, but if Uncle Zatch and Aunt Tia are planning to fight this battle, then there is a chance Zack will be, and that means training for him, so I guess so," Leon told Arrow. "Cool I can't wait to see it," Arrow said excitedly. "Well we better continue training you so you'll be ready as well," Leon encourages his brother.

They got in position. "Arrow, I'm not going to go easy on you now that you have a 2nd spell," warned Leon as his use his ability to summon his rod. "Bring it," Arrow said holding his rod. 'Migazaker' an electrical blast came at Arrow. 'Migushield' the shield appeared and defend him from the attack, untill the blast broke through and nearly knock out Arrow. "Arrow?" Leon yelled, as he hurried to his younger brother. "Can we do that again?" Arrow shouted unharmed from the blast. "You squirt, you practically scare me there," Leon said watching Arrow prepared for another Migazaker. They continue this time Arrow block the blast with his first spell Megan.

They kept at it till Leon shouted 'Migazaker' an electrical blast came Arrow. _'The third spell Mikerdor aim it at your target' _a voice told Arrow. 'Mikerdor' Arrow points at an old target Leon and Zack use to practice their spells on, and an electric ball hit the target. After that Migazaker didn't hit Arrow but instead hit the target. Leon stands there in shock looking at Arrow. (Basically what ever Mikerdor hits, causes the enemy's attack to redirect at the object). Zeno came out clapping his hands for his two sons, as Leila watch. "Congrats on accessing your third spell, Arrow. You two Leon. I think that's it for tonight. Tomorrow I'll train you both," Zeno announce as the two sons cheer.

At the palace, Zack just finish Kong Fu training. "I don't see why you complain so much Zack. You're did a great job back there." Tia reinsures Zack. "Thanks Mom," said Zack. "Believe me, Kong Fu wasn't easy for me at first either," Tia told her son, "But, I had a good teacher who helped me through it, and it's the same for you as you got me for a teacher." "Who was it that taught you Kong Fu?" Zack asked. "I won't tell you right now, but there is a good chance you'll meet them at the human world," Tia told Zack.

**Human World…**

"Ah, how am I supposed to keep my powers a secret if they keep teasing me?" Rei complained as he and Padma was inside. "I don't know, but at least it's almost summer vacation, then the only thing we need to worry about is how to help our mom and dad out," Padma said there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Wanrei shouted as he opened the door. Outside Kiyo Megumi and Kimi was outside.

"Kiyo Megumi I didn't expect to see you till next week," Wanrei. "Kimi's school was already out, so we thought we come early," Kiyo explained. Kiyo was a professor in the science department at a university, and Megumi was a former Pop-star. "Come in, come in. Lien will be happy to see you guys again," said Wanrei. They walked inside and met Rei and Padma, Lien also came in at that moment. "Kiyo Megumi it been a long time," Lien said with a grin. "Ah, is anyone going to introduce us?" asked Padma. "Padma Rei, this is Kiyo and Megumi Takamichi, and their daughter Kimi. They are good friends of ours, since the last battle for king, when they were teamed up with Zatch and Tia," Wanrei told them, Kiyo Megumi Kimi this is our children Rei and Padma." "Nice to meet you," greeted Kimi. Rei and Kimi looked at each other and look away.

Lien and Megumi helped made everyone dinner. "Last I heard from Zatch, he said that Zack was tagging along, as well as Zeno, since his wife Leila is as well as his 2 sons," Kiyo told them. "I remember Zack, didn't they come to visit 4 years ago?" Kimi asked. "Yeah, they were only able to stay in the human world for one night so they visited us," said Megumi, "which reminds me, Tia is now giving Zack the Kong Fu training you gave her, Wanrei." "That's good to hear," Lien said with a smile as they been teaching Rei and Padma Kong Fu as well. They had a good night rest.

**Mamodo World 1 week later…**

Zack has been training extra hard on his spells and in Kong Fu. He have gain 2 more spells. Zakersword which form a sword made out of lightning in Zack's hand. And Saikerga which was like Saiker except stronger and cause more damage.

Arrow also gain 2 more spells Migaruk which was like Rauzaruk but instead of strengthening Arrow it weakens any spell it touches. The other one is Mikerga which was a mix of Migurun and Zakerga combined.

Leon had 3 new spells, Zakerga which is just a stronger version of Zaker except from his rod. Mizaruk which like Rauzaruk increase his physical strength and speed 10 times. And Migajikerdor that magnetize his rivals to metal.

Now they were up at the palace doors. "Finally here," Zeno said grouchy. They walked inside where they were greeted by everyone inside. "Well, well look that it is," Zack teased. "So Zack how many spell have you learn?" Leon asked. "5 spell, what about you?" Zack asked. "You will always be one step behind me, as I learn 6," Leon told him. "Hey Zack I have 5 spells as well," Arrow announced. "Good for you Arrow," Zack respond. "So Zatch is this everyone?" Leila asked. "Schneider Kiddo Kanchome and Byanko are already in the human world. Penny and her daughter are coming over. As far as ancient mamodos to join with us, other than you, we only got Alm and Palmoon joining but they're also in the Human World," Zatch told them.

"What about Brago? Wasn't he the one who originally defeated Zophis?" Leila asked. "He's with Sherry her house in the human world with his own son," Tia answered. They waited awhile before Penny finally showed up with her daughter, Daisy. She had regular blue color hair with both water and ice powers. "It been awhile King Zatch," Penny said. "Penny because I didn't choose you as my wife as you dream of back at the battle for King, but that doesn't mean you have less right to just call me Zatch like the others," Zatch reminded her. "I know, I just love doing that," Penny said in a laugh. "Something's never change," Tia said, "uh Zatch we need to give the kids their first spellbook." "Oh right I almost forgot," Zatch said as he pulled out plain white spell books with no words written in it. "Zack, Leon, Arrow, Daisy; even though we'll be going through the door, these spellbooks are the only thing that you will need to win against Zophis, other than your own abilities and rods I mean," Zatch explained, "Now they seem blank now but once you sign your name and choose the color of the spellbook, then your spells will be sealed along with your powers except for any ability you have that doesn't require a spell. Everything else we'll explain in the human world."

They lined up with Zack first, then Leon, then Daisy, and finally Arrow. "Ok son, what color do you want your spellbook to be?" Zatch asked Zack. Even though he wear a mixture of red and black there was one color he choose, "Orange" Zack answered. "Ok write your name in the spellbook and your faith is sealed," Zatch told him, as Zack did so. When he was done the color switch from plain white to orange. Leon did the same but his was gray. Then Daisy's whose turn blue, and Arrow who's turn indigo. "Now once we walk through the door there is no turning back, you can change your mind and you can keep your spellbook safe at home and still access you're spells with out it, or you can stick to the plan," Zatch told them, and none of the children disagreed. They went through the door way leading them strait to Lien and Wanrei's house.

**Next time: The mamodos and Humans reunite and have a feast. And Zack Leon Arrow and Daisy find their human partners in the other children of the group. Find out more…**


	3. Reunited

Reunited

**Reunited**

Summer vacation has started, Lien Wanrei Rei Padma Uri Kiyo Megumi Kimi Byanko Alvin Brago Sherry and their 13 year old son Samuel (known as Sam), who look almost human except for his fathers markings and black hair he had. Sam wore a black T-shirt and black pants.

"So when the others suppose to be hear?" Sam asked. "The last letter Zatch send said 12 o'clock noon," Kiyo explained, "It wouldn't matter untill Schneider Alm Palmoon Kiddo and their human partners get here. At noon, Lien Megumi and Sherry was preparing a feast, while they still wait for the mamodos. Then finally there was a knock on the door. "That must be them, I'll get it and see," Wanrei said heading to the door, the moment he opened the door and 9 mamodo was outside ready to come in. "Hey Wanrei, nice to see a familiar face in the human world. Zatch greeted Wanrei. "Same here come in everyone been waiting," Wanrei step aside as the group race in. Zatch hugged Kiyo with joy, and Kiyo let him knowing it been years since they actually seen each other. Tia and Megumi also gave each other hugs. Penny was over joy to see Uri but they didn't hug each other. Zeno and Leila looked around for their human partners and also notice Alm Palmoon and their human partners, along with Ponygon Sunbeam Kiddo and Dr. Riddles wasn't there. "Oh, Dufort Albert and the other group have gathered with Dr. Riddles in America before we did, but they'll be here soon," Kiyo explained.

Zack ran into Kimmi, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Zatch apologizing with out realizing who he bumped into. "Zackary Bell, is that you?" Kimi asked as Zack look up and recognize Kimi from his picture from when he was 4. "Kimi, nice to see you," Zack said with a grin. Lien and Sherry had everything set up for the feast as they headed in to great the group. "Well now that we're in one room why don't we start with the introduction with the new faces," said Kiyo. The introductions took forever considering how many was in one room, that didn't know the children, or the children didn't know (which is why I didn't go through the whole thing).

"Ok, now we have 4 mamodos that need a human partners, and we happen to have 4 people who are up to the job," Zatch started his explanation. "Even though 3 of us are half humans half mamodos ourselves," Sam mention. "Yes um, Sam, that's correct," Zatch agreed, "now, for you to know which one is your human partner, you just have to…" He stopped when Kimi picked up Zack's spellbook as it glows and she was able to read the first spell. "Sorry honey it looks like that makes it obvious what they need to do," Tia told Zatch who was pouting because he was about to get to that.

After a few tries they were finally paired up. Daisy was with Padma, Leon was with Sam, and Arrow was with Rei. "Why your name is 'Arrow'?" Rei asked Arrow. "I don't know, daddy was the one who name me." "Great," Rei respond looking at his parents as they shrugged. "Ah, Kiyo the lunch we made is going cold, and even if the mamodo's don't mind, the others will," Megumi told Kiyo. "Right," Kiyo responded, "ok everyone, before the children try to unlock all their spells let's eat."

Apparently that was a bad idea, as at lunch Zatch and Zack was fighting over one yellowtail. Brago and Zeno were fighting over an alligator piece. Infact the only mamodos behaving was Wanrei. After lunch everyone step out side for some training. "I want each of you to keep training, till at least you have the amount of spell you had before you sign your name on the spellbook," Zatch told the kids, "after that you can demestrait your spells and Rei Padma and Sam you can demestrait your mamodo powers." They trained for half an hour before stopping. Everyone had all the spells they came with. "Dad, we got all our spells now can we show them?" Zack asked determinedly. "Yes, yes. Daisy you're the only one with spell most of us don't have, so you're up."

Daisy and Padma walked up, Daisy had 4 spells of which she inherit from her mother. "Come on Daisy show them what you're made of." Penny shouted from the balcony. There target was a wooden poll Wanrei set up that morning. "Let's get this over with," Daisy said in a sigh, Padma opened the blue spell book. They used the same 4 spells Akur, Ashield, Ak Spreid, Oruda Kuran, which didn't do as much damage to the wooden pole as that much. Padma stood in front, _'Boren'_ called the voice in her head, Padma shot blast from her hands at the pole. _'Go Regaruk'_ Padma jumped and created a crater with one kick and then use Boren to get out again. Everyone clapped for the two.

Zack and Kimi was up next, and Zack was more than ready. "Let's do this Kimi," said Zack as he was right in front of Kimi as she opened the spellbook. "So what kind of spells does Zack have?" Kiyo couldn't help ask Zatch. "You're about to see," Zatch answered. "The First spell, 'Zaker'" lightning shot out of Zack's mouth and hit the pole causing it to catch on fire. "The third spell, 'Saiker'" Zatch move his hands together forming an electric charge boomerang to shot and cut the burning pole as it start's to sway. "That look like Saise and Zaker combination we used once," Megumi remembers. "That's because it basically it," Tia explained. "The 5th spell, 'Saikerga'" Zack repeat his moves again cutting the top part at an angle as it slide on them. "The 2nd spell, 'Raseioshi'" Zack faced his hand forward and an electric dome protected him from the top part as it almost smash them as well as from being burn as it rolled off. "one more spell Zack. The fourth spell, 'Zakersword'" an electric sword appears in Zack's hands as he jumps and cut the pole strait down. Unaffected by the flames Zack and Kimi headed up as they done a great job. "So basically Zack's spells are based on both his parent's spells," Kiyo understood.

Next up was Arrow and Rei. "Rei why don't you use your powers to get us a target? That way I can see your powers," Arrow suggested. "Leave it to me," said Rei. A voice appeared in Rei's head; _'Regaruk'_ Rei feet glowed as he went to find a target. He landed in a woods nearby and found something perfect log, _'Go Boren'_ his hand to carry it, and reactivate Regaruk to go back. "I think this will do," Rei told Arrow who was impressed by Rei's powers. Arrow summons his rod ready to give a try. Rei opened the indigo color spellbook. "The third spell, 'Mikerdor'" the electric ball appeared and hit the log. "Why are Rei and Arrow starting with that spell?" Zatch asked Zeno. "You'll see," Zeno answered. "Ok Arrow, now you need to aim at the sky, not the log," Rei shouted. Arrow did so. "The first spell 'Megan'" a laser blast shot at the sky then went strait down and hit the log. "The 5th spell, 'Mikerga'" the electrical came at the Sky and once turned strait to the log. This time the top part exploded and shards went at them. "The 2nd spell, 'Migushield'" a shield appeared and protected them from the shards. Ok, lets weaken the third spell. The 4th spell, 'Migaruk'" another electrical ball came at the log, but this time it canceled out Mikerdor. They walked up to the croud. "Those were some spells, you have," Rei complimented Arrow. "Thanks, your powers were great to," said Arrow. Zack gave Arrow a high five. Zatch congratulate his nephew.

Finally it was Leon's and Sam's turn. Wanrei went and picked up another log for them. Leon was ready after the log was set up. Sam opened the Gray spellbook ready. "Lets start with our attack spells first," Leon told Sam. "Hey no one orders me around," Sam told Leon, but he agreed with their attack spells first. "The 1st spell 'Zaker'" lightning shot out of Leon's hand at the log. Then Leon summons his rod. "The 4th spell 'Zakerga'" straighter and stronger lightning shot out of the rod and hit the log. "The 3rd spell, 'Migazaker'" an electric blast shot out the rod and destroyed the log pieces went at them. "the 2nd spell, 'MiRashield' the moon shape Rashield stopped and bounce back the shard, as more still came at them. "The 5th spell, 'Mizaruk'" lightning hit Leon as he glowed. He manage to dodge all the attacks unharmed. "We still have Migajikerdor but it magnetize the enemy to metal," Leon explained to everyone after he went up to the house and waited for Sam's demonstration. After a few minutes Sam had launch all of Brago's spells that he had.

"Great, now that we know each others spells and powers, we'll be able to help each other out," Kiyo told the group. "Ribbit, Kiyo I think its only fair we tell the children what they're up against, ribbit," Byanko asked. "Ah yes, thanks for mentioning that Byanko," Kiyo thanked Byanko, "Zatch can you continued from there?" Kiyo asked Zatch. "Sure! Now when the other group comes we'll have to inform them," Zatch told the older mamodos who nodded in agreement, "I as I told you in our letters, Zophis has escape from his prison cell in the mamodo world and is here in the human world, the problem is it wasn't just him but every other prisoner there that escaped and join him," Zatch told everyone. "There is a good chance he'll have his revenge on those who opposed him when he try to win the battle for king by releasing the ancient mamodos from their stone curse." "The only thing is, considering he haven't tried already, makes us think he's either gathering human partners for all those mamodos, while looking for his," Tia finished up. "Koko," Sherry said quietly, as Zatch nodded in agreement. "Only difference from back then, we had only 8 mamodo's and Human partners including Brago, even though he and Sherry was only after Zophis, and Leila & Albert. But our strength has double since then." Zatch told them looking at the newest members. "Hopefully Dr. Riddles has found something we can use," Kiyo mention.

After a while they had dinner except only the kids and the Mamodo's manage to eat. As it was another chaos of who gets what. Leon and Zack was having their who's spells are stronger argument. After they were done all of the kids and mamodos except for Wanrei and Brago who just stayed there while the others manage to eat. "Now that the others went to bed, lets eat what is left of the meal," Megumi mention. "You guys can come in now," Kiyo shouted. The remaining group came in. Schneider has grown to the size of the table, and Sunbeam stood next to him. Dr. Riddles aged a lot over the 15 years, and Kiddo has grown to the Dr. Riddles lower leg. Kanchome was the same size as Zatch, and Falgore was still in a healthy condition Alm and Palmoon hasn't grown that much since they last were seen. Palmoon had all his stars attach to him. Albert and Dufort was the last ones in.

"Why don't you guys sit and eat with us?" Lien asked. "Sorry, but we kind of pick something up on the way here," Sunbeam told them. "At least join in the conversation," Kiyo told them. They sit at their ends of the table. "So Kiyo and Megumi, how's your mamodo partners?" Alm asked, "I heard they got married like you two." "Yes they did, in fact they have a son, Zack," Kiyo told them, "Leila and Zeno married each other, and they have 2 boys, Leon and Arrow, Dufort Albert." "A lot has happen over the 15 years," Dr. Riddles mention. Those who were there before told the latest comers what's going on, then everyone went to bed. As tomorrow is the start of an intense battle.

**Next time: An intense battle is about to happen, and everyone is getting ready. When an enemy attacks, will they be able to find out Zophis hiding spot?**


	4. The First Attack

The First attack

**The First attack**

The next day they introduce the latest group to the children. Everyone trained with each other by using their spells and abilities. Zack was paired up with Leon, Arrow was paired up with Daisy, Zatch was with Schneider, Kanchome was with Kiddo, Byanko was with Alm, Penny was with Palmoon, Zeno was with Brago, and Leila was with Tia. Wanrei and Lien waited untill they were up.

"Looks like we get to show off our moves to each other after all cousins," Leon shouted to Zack. "I'm ready for anything," Zack shouted back. 'Zaker' both Sam and Kimi shouted as both lightning collide creating a smoke. 'Migazaker' Sam shouted as an electrical blast came at them. "Here goes nothing," Zack said as he moves his hand forward, 'Raseioshi' Kimi shouted as the dome appeared and the Migazaker bounce off. 'Saiker' Kimi shouted again as Zack swiped his hands together causing an electric boomerang went strait at Leon. 'Zakerga' Sam shouted and a strong lightning collide with Saiker and cause another explosion. "It looks like those two are evenly match in spell," Wanrei said looking at them go at each other with Zakersword and Mizaruk.

Zatch and Schneider mainly use Rauzaruk and Go Sudoruk at each other. Even in strength and speed, even in skills. They push each other back at their hardest, until both spells worn out. "Ha-ha, looks like you didn't just grow in size Schneider," said Zatch. "Yeah, you two became more connected as well I notice, Mr. Sunbeam," Kiyo told Sunbeam. "That's because we weren't just relaxing during our time together. We've been training to be understand each others feelings as well," Sunbeam explained to them. "Well let's give it one more try before we switch," Kiyo suggest. "Yes good idea," Sunbeam agreed. 'Rauzaruk' 'Go Sudoruk' they went at it again.

Training was just as rough for everyone. Wanrei and Lien even train some with everyone. Then Tia gave Zack Kong Fu training. After the training section Lien came out with snacks for everyone. "I still can't believe none of our spells was stronger than the others," Leon pouted. "Those two, they're the best of friends, but when it comes to who's spells are stronger they become rivals," Leila explained to everyone. "It's just part of their friendly competition," said Zatch looking at Zack and Leon brag about their spells. "Well I was right, when I told you my Raseioshi has enough power to make you Migazaker crumble," Zack told Leon. "Oh please all it did is protect you from it, I still have stronger spells," Leon told Zack. "This will be awhile," Arrow said watching his older brother and cousin argue.

Meanwhile a mamodo and human partner being manipulated is watching over them with precaution. "We must keep in hiding untill we can take one of them in as hostage," the mamodo told his human partner.

Zack walked passed the bushes and notice them right there. _"Who are they and why are they doing here?" _Zack thought to himself, "Hey you, what are you doing over there?" Zack asked the human partner, noticing that the human partner had a blank stare. "He notice us attack," the mamodo shouted. 'Breezor' the human partner shouted as the mamodo fire an icy wind like attack, Zack manage to dodge it, but left himself open for another attack. 'Breezor' the human partner shouted as another Icy wind attack headed their way. 'Seioshi' someone shouted as a dome appeared and protected Zack from the attack. "Wait this is…" Zack said as he turns around to see Tia protecting him. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted, as Zatch jumped above the dome as a strait strong lightning knock the mamodo down. Seioshi disappear as everyone ran toward Zack. "Zack are you alright?" Kimi asked helping her mamodo partner up. "Yeah, they just took me by surprise," Zack answered. "Er, forget it, we can't win if they're teamed up like this," the mamodo said as he took his human partner and they jumped on the flying mamodo as they flew off.

"Who was that?" Arrow asked looking at the mamodo that flew off. "Breazer, he was put in jail after attempting to break into the human world 4 years before the last battle for king," Zeno told Arrow. "Well that just proves what we were talking about yesterday. Zophis creating an alliance with the other mamodo's that escape," Dr. Riddles reminded them, "With that in mind we should send someone to find Koko, and if she hasn't been manipulated by Zophis yet, protect her." Sherry was about to step up when Kiyo intrude, "In that case Sherry should be the leader of the group since she and Koko know each other, and Koko probably trust her word over ours," Kiyo said. "What do you think Sherry?" Brago asked Sherry. "If it's to keep Koko out of Zophis' hands yet again then I agree," Sherry told them.

"That just leaves who's going with you," Zatch mention "I mean I know you and Brago can take care of yourselves but sticking together as a team is crucial," he finished looking at Brago. After arguing over that fact, until Brago finally agree with the fallowing: Sam Leon, Byanko Alvin, Palmoon and Lance. Also they'll send a second group to check on Victoreem who was at the mamodo battle. Leila and Zeno both leaders containing Albert, Dufort, Arrow Rei, Penny and Uri. Lien and Wanrei as leaders, containing Kanchome Falgore, Kiddo Dr. Riddles, Daisy Padma, Alm and his human partner will be heading to the ancient ruins to check to see if they can find a clue on where Zophis is hiding, by checking at his old hiding spot. The last group is going to the mamodo world to find something the mamodos escaping. The Leaders are Zatch and Kiyo, and their group includes Tia Megumi, Zack Kimi, Schneider and Sunbeam.

**Next Time: the groups separated seeking any information they can find on Zophis. Wait for the next chapter.**


	5. Zophis

Zophis' Plot

**Zophis' Plot**

Sherry had 3 limbos set up to take them to the airport. Kiyo called in a favor from Apollo and Rops to set up 3 rides in three different places for help. The groups were ready to go. "Daddy, why is it Leon going with the first group," Arrow asked Zeno. "It's because Sam is going with his parents, and even though Sam can summon his powers, Leon can't with out someone reading his spellbook," Zeno explained.

Everyone but Zatch and Kiyo's group entered each limbo, and they drove off. After last minute of preparations, the last group was ready to go. Zatch led them to the closest doorway. "Ok guys; remember we're here to gather any information on the escape prisoners, as well as finding out what they were planning," Zatch reminds them They walked through the door and notice that it was quiet. "Kimi, you can put your spellbook up while you're here," Megumi told their daughter. "Why mom?" Kimi asked. "Here mamodos can summon their spell own spells with out a human partner," Kiyo told Kimi. She put the spellbook in her backpack, trusting her parents. "Come on the prison is on the other end of the palace," Zatch told the others.

They had to travel outside palace walls to get to the prison. "So this is the mamodo world?" Kimi asked looking around. "That's right, this is your first time here, isn't it Kimi?" Sunbeam asked with Schneider fallowing, "Meru Mey." "Yeah," Kimi answered. "Don't worry. The enemy is in the Human World," Zack reinsure Kimi. "Don't push your luck Zack, there could be some enemy mamodos in this world," Zatch told him. They made it to the prison and saw it destroyed.

"What happened here?" Zatch asked looking around. Just then Kolulu ran toward them. "Zatch Tia," She shouted stumbling over the ruble. "Kolulu what happened here? Where's Bari?" Zatch asked (Bari took charge of making sure no more villains escape while Zatch was gone). "There was another break out, this time with some outside help. They destroyed the prison and destroy all the records. As for where Bari at, he was attack during it, and no one saw him since then," Kolulu tried to explained.

"This isn't good," said Kiyo. "If Bari couldn't keep another break out from happening then we're in real trouble," Zatch said. "Please let me join you, I want to help!" Kolulu said. "We could if you were the real Kolulu," Zatch and Kiyo both said at once. "What, what do you mean?" Kolulu asked. 'Meru Mey' (Sudoruk) Schneider yelled transforming into his 1st form and striking her, but the fake Kolulu pushed back. "Hahahahaha, I told Zophis that won't work," the fake mamodo shift shape into a dark hair female mamodo. "What gave me away?" she asked. "For one thing Kolulu been staying in the human world, for a year," Zatch told her, "Plus, when you said you wanted to join us and help us that were a dead give away. Kolulu hates fighting; she can't stand even the thought of it." Zack stuck his hand out, after hearing his dad's answer. "I don't think I'm in a mood for a battle right now any way," Didra 'Magnemaruk' She disappeared.

"Who was that?" Zack asked. "Didra Maruk, she was arrested for impersonating the last king to start another battle early," Tia told them. "We better head back home, I don't think we're going to find anything here," Sunbeam said as they look at the rubble. "He's right, hopefully the others have better luck," Kiyo told them. They headed home disappointed with the results.

**Next time: Lien and Wanrei's group made it to the ruins, not knowing that Zatch and Kiyo's group had failed. Read to find out.**


	6. The Ruins

The Ruins

**The Ruins**

Lien, Wanrei, Kanchome, Falgore, Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Daisy, Padma, Alm and his human partner made it to the air port. They rented a car to carry everyone. "I'll drive honey," Wanrei offered to drive instead of Lien. They walked in the car. They drove a few minutes to their destination. "Wanrei, Kiyo said that Apollo booked us a ride that will take us partially the way to the ruins, and yet we had to rent a car. Why is that?" Kanchome asked. "Because Kanchome, it's not the car Apollo preserved for us," Dr. Riddles explained.

They made it to the port and got on the boat, as it set sail trouble started. "Ah, I never thought I'll be returning to the castle," Alm said looking at the water. "Long time ago Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Schneider went down this river to the same destination, and now we are," told Dr. Riddles. Padma try to keep Daisy from jumping off the boat. They finally stopped and had to walk the rest of the way, with Daisy complaining, "My Feet hurt how much longer?" "We get there when we get their Daisy," Padma said. Lien and Wanrei groaned from Daisy's complains as they had to lead them to the place.

They finally made it to their destination. "Finally," Daisy said. "No not finally we need to get to the top tower," Dr. Riddles told them. "Well we know one pathway we can't take," Wanrei told them. As He Lien, Kiddo Dr. Riddles, Kanchome remembers the stairway that Zophis destroyed trying to stop them. They sighed in disbelief. Alm, his human partner, Padma, and Daisy looked at them confuse, as Alm's spellbook was burned before that, and Padma & Daisy wasn't born during the time. They went strait to the top, faster than last time considering there wasn't a single person stopping them.

They finally made it to the top tower. "This room brings me bad memories," Kanchome said. "You're the one talking, you didn't have to return to this place after every battle," Alm told Kanchome. "Hey guy's lets not talk about the bad memories around Daisy and Padma. Don't forget they weren't there so they don't know what happened back then," Wanrei told them. "They'll have to know eventually," Dr. Riddles told Wanrei who nodded as he knows. "It's ok, mom told me how she use to do bad stuff, but fixed her mistake by helping you guys destroying the stone of moonlight," Daisy told them, "She didn't go into full detail of what happened though." They looked around, trying to find anything. "Ah this is pointless, its clearly no one been here since that battle," Alm said. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Alm," said his human partner.

They were about to stop when they heard an evil laugh. "What the?" asked Alm. "Where is that laughing coming from, Dr. Riddles?" asked Kiddo as they look around. "Up there," Falgore shouted. An armor mamodo came down with his human partner in his hands. "Dalmos," Alm said in a grin. "Oh no, it's that armor mamodo that almost destroyed us back at the room of sand," Kanchome and Falgore shouted in unison. This time Lien, Wanrei, Kiddo, and Dr. Riddles was confused as well. "Ah nice to see some familiar faces," Dalmos said with an evil grin, "Alm I didn't think that you of all people will be here." "Time has change, but you wouldn't know about that now will you." said Alm in a grin. "Well it's about to change I'm going to beat you guys to bits," Dalmos said

'Ganzu Begir' He shot many shots at them. 'Rerugo' Lien shouted as Wanrei formed a defense that block the attack for everyone. 'Ganjas Neshiruga' Alm's human partner shouted as Alm hit the ground several times causing laser blast to burst out of the ground from where Dalmos was standing. "That was entertaining," Alm responded. Dalmos appeared in the smoke ready for battle. "Hahahahaha that hardly leave a scratch on me," Dalmos laughed out loud. Just then Kanchome appeared and tripped Dalmos Human partner Elizabeth. "Yes, it worked," Falgore shouted. "Ah I don't think so," Alm told them. 'Giroro Amubegir' Elisabeth shouted as swords appear on Dalmos. 'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted as Kiddo launch a metal fist and knock Dalmos down and saving Kanchome as he ran to the group with the spellbook. " I manage to get the spellbook," Kanchome shouted. 'Since this Padma and Daisy didn't get a chance to fight back, why don't we let them do the honor," Dr. Riddles suggested. Daisy grabbed the spellbook and holds it for Padma.

"Wait, a second" Alm said as he flew to Dalmos. "Where is Zophis hiding?" Alm asked. "Why should I tell you?" Dalmos asked. "One your been defeated, and Two if you do this I'll count it as a good deed, taking some years off on how long your in prison," Alm suggested. "Hahahahaha, you don't know do you?" Dalmos asked looking at them who were confuse. "No, well your king should know by now, so ask him. As for where Zophis is hiding, take this," He pulled out a tablet with pictures on it. "There is only one place in this world that has those writings good luck finding it," Dalmos laugh in an evil way. _'Boren' _a voice called in Padma's mind as she punch the book with her power causing the book to burned.

Dalmos disappeared as the book burned and Elizabeth fell unconscious. "Now what?" Daisy asked. "We need to return to our house and tell everyone what we found out," Wanrei told them. "We might as well see that this human partner gets to her home as well," Alm said looking at Elizabeth. They left the ruins, heading to town before heading home with Daisy complaining.

**Next Time: Leila and Zeno's group finds Victoreem, and told him what happen. Find out more.**


	7. Victoreem

Victoreem

**Victoreem**

"Arrow no," Zeno told Arrow as Zeno Dufort, Leila Albert, Arrow Rei, Penny and Uri walk through the airport in New York, and Arrow was hungry. "But Daddy I'm hungry," Arrow complained. "Sir, there isn't any harm to stop and get some thing to eat," Rei told him. "Fine, but human partners are paying," Zeno said. "I don't have any money on me, I left my allowance at home," Rei complained. "Fine then, all human partners but Rei will pay" Zeno settled it out. They stop by a hotdog stand and had hotdogs to enjoy. Arrow had 6 hotdogs with everything. With how many hotdogs the mamodos had added up with how many the rest had, it almost made Albert Dufort and Uri broke.

They rented a car and with Uri driving they were heading off to where Victoreem was living. Arrow complained most of the way about how long it's taking to get there, as Rei and Penny moaned. "I don't see why I can't teleport everyone there" Zeno complained. "We're trying to keep a down low, on our powers and abilities unless needed," Uri told Zeno who was pouting. "I haven't seen Victoreem for a long time," Leila told them. "Me neither, not since the reunion," Penny included. "Mommy, you think he'll show us that very melon dance and song, you told me about?" Arrow asked. "Maybe, you'll have to motivate him," Leila told him. "I just hope he doesn't become a waist of our time," Zeno mention. "Hey Victoreem might not be the brightest mamodo but he's one of the strongest mamodos," Penny included. "I know that, don't forget I had to deal with him when I recovered his human partners memory," Zeno reminded them.

They drove to a house and came to a complete stop. "Is this the place Zeno?" Uri asked. "Yeah that's it I remember all to well," he answered as they walked outside. "I better be the one to knock. He doesn't know Arrow or Rei," Leila told them. She knocks on the door. "Coming," A voice shouted as the door opened and Mohawk Ace was standing outside. "We're here to see Victoreem," Zeno told him. "I remember you, you brought him back here," Mohawk Ace told them, "Victoreem, some friends of yours are here," he shouted. "I'll be down there in a second let them in," Victoreem shouted. "You might as well come in," sighed Mohawk Ace.

Uri and Penny Leila and Zeno sit at one couch. Dufort and Albert sat at the two chairs, Rei stand right next to the stairs, and Arrow sat on the ground. "Well, well, Leila Zeno and Penny as well as their human partners Albert Dufort and Uri. Oh and 2 unfamiliar faces I don't know," Victoreem said as he walked down the stairs. "Nice to see you to, Victoreem," Leila said, "This is one of Zeno and mine sons Arrow, and his human partner over there is one of Lien and Wanrei's children, Rei," Leila introduce them as she pointed to each. "Leon our other son is with another group, who knows where," Zeno told him. Victoreem looked at Rei with curiosity, "I'm guessing you're half mamodo and human since your father is a mamodo and your mother is human," Victoreem said with a dumb look. "Yes, I also have to of my dad's spells, while my twin sister have 2 more, and that I can summon with out a spellbook," Rei mention. Victoreem turned and ignore his comment. Then he looked down at Arrow. "Are you going to show me that Very melon dance I heard so much about it?" Arrow asked. "Hmm, definitely your son Leila," Victoreem responded, "So what is the reason you come all this way?"

They explained everything from Zophis and the criminal mamodos escaping, the main group had to separating into 4 more groups, so that 3 groups to gather more information on the escape mamodos, while 1 group check on Koko. "And that's why our oldest son Leila and Rei's parents and sister is off somewhere off," Leila explained. "We were hoping you can help us out," Penny continued. "I can't help in information, as I don't know anything…," Victoreem told them, "but I can help you in the battle." "Uh…" Penny and Leila said in unison. "Please, pretty please," Victoreem asked. "Um we'll have to asked Zatch since he was the one who build this team together," Penny told him. "Great I'll check with Mohawk Ace," Victoreem said. Albert dial Kiyo's and Megumi's cellphone number, 'Hello, this Kiyo Takamichi,' Kiyo answered on the other end as Albert handed the phone over to Leila. "Kiyo this is Leila, where's Zatch? I need to talk to him," Leila replied. 'hold on a second Leila, I'll get him,' Kiyo replied.

They waited awhile before Zatch answered, 'Leila, how's it going over there? Victoreem was able to give any information?' said Zatch. "No, but Zatch Victoreem asked to join us, and we thought we talk it over with you," Leila told him. 'If he wants to I don't see why not. Its his choice, oh before I forgot you need to check to see if it's him. We ran into Didra Maruk, the criminal mamodo who can shift shape into anyone,' Zatch told them. "Thanks I'll do so," Leila hanged up and handed it back to Albert. "Victoreem," Leila shouted. "Yes?" Victoreem said walking in the room. "Zatch said you can join if you and your human partner want to," Leila told him. "That's great, in fact if you want, I'll do verse one of my Very Melon song and dance in appreciation. "I…" Zeno was about to disagree when Leila stopped him. _"We need to check to see if he's the real deal, your brother ran into Didra Maruk," _Leila told him, has he nodded.

After Victoreem did his dance and song they know it was clear. They stayed over night and help packed. The next morning they were heading to the Airport. "I still think I should teleport us there," Zeno complained. At that moment the same mamodo from before (Chapter 4) Breazer. "Let's do this," Breazer shouted. 'Breezor' his human partner shouted as an icy wind froze the street. "Uri watch out," Penny shouted as Uri skidded across the ice almost about to do a 360 until it came to a stop. "Is everyone alright?" Penny asked. "Ouch, I'm ok," Uri answered. "Same here," Leila and Zeno said in unison. "Us two," Albert said for both him and Dufort. "Shaken up, but ok. Are you ok Arrow?" Rei asked his mamodo partner. "Lets do that again," Arrow shouted. "We'll take that as a yes," Zeno said. "The majestic Victoreem and Mohawk Ace is a ok," Victoreem shouted.

They try to get out of the car while slipping on the ice. "Ah, it's a good thing the kids at school can't see me now," Rei said as he slid on the ice. "Well, well, well, I was hoping to attack prince Zack, but you guys will do," Breazer said at them. Penny and Victoreem was the only ones of them who manages to stand on the ice. Leila Zeno and Arrow slowly fallow. "You guys stay where you are and just focus on the spells," Zeno told them. Mohawk Ace, Uri, Rei, Albert, and Dufort each grabbed their spellbooks.

The battle had just started, and its already heated up. "Max, no more low level spells, launch the big stuff," Breazer told his human partner Max. 'Razor Freeze' he shouted as Breazer opened his mouth and a wind blew at them with ice shards as well. "Arrow when I launch my shield aim your 3rd spell at it," Zeno instructed his son. "Will do Daddy," Arrow agreed as Rei nodded. 'Rashield' Dufort shouted as Zeno made a shield appeared. Arrow had his rod ready, "the third spell, 'Mikerdor'," Rei shouted as an electric ball shot out of the rod and hit the shield. The ice shards narrowed to the size of the shield and hit the shield and bounce off with an electric charge. 'Breezor' Max shouted, as an icy wind protected them from the ice charge.

"Wait, you're the one that attacked cousin Zack," Arrow remembered. "So what if I am?" Breazer asked. "This guy attacks Zack?" Victoreem asked. "Yes, but Zack was off guard and wasn't with his human partner during it," Leila explained.

"Well I'm bored of all this talking," Breazer said, "Let's give them a blast of our power." 'Regano Breezor' blizzard form of icy wind and Razor Freeze form a huge ice rock. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted as a water dragon came out of no where and destroy the ice rock. "Try that again, I dare you," Penny dared Breezor. "Guys lets combine our attacks," Penny shouted. "Yeah lets do this," Zeno agreed. They surrounded Breazer and hardly gave him a place to run. 'Akur', 'Megan' 'Zakerga' 'Mikerga' 'Magurga' the human partners shouted as all the mamodo's attack pulverize the Breazer. Rei slide all the way to the bookkeeper threw it in the air, as he jumped the voice that activate his powers called _'Go Boren'_ Rei hit the spellbook with full force as it immediately burned to nothing.

"That was for my partner's cousin," Rei said as he walked toward the others. They manage to get the car to work again as they drove strait to the airport.

**Next Time: The last group finally makes it to where Koko lives. Read to find out… **


	8. Mission Koko

Mission Koko

**Mission Koko**

Sherry Brago, Byanko Alvin, Palmoon Lance, Leon and Sam made it to a town in France Koko had been staying at. "If Zophis has the power to turn any one into his human partner, then why would he go after Koko again after the first time he did that it wined up leading to his downfall?" Leon couldn't help to asked. "We don't know, and that's the reason why we're checking," Brago answered.

They rented a car, as soon as they were ready to go, Brago and Sherry was fighting over who should drive. "I have a license as well," Brago complained. "Yeah that you just regained last month after, oh what was it, hitting a police car," Sherry argued. "Is there a time your parents don't fight?" Leon asked Sam. "No, I've always wandered how they made this far," Sam replied. After awhile Lance took the wheel, ending the fight. Sherry took the front since she was the only one who knows the way. Leon sit back and slept most of the way.

When they came to a complete stop, Leon woke up finally. "What…where… huh?" Leon wandered before everything came back to him. "How I become his human partner I will never understand," Sam said. "Ribbit, Is this the place?" Byanko asked. "I wouldn't know, the last time I saw her, Sam was born," Sherry answered. "Well you're the leader of this group, so what do you think we should do," Leon asked leaning on the car. "I think I should go up there first to see if she still lives there and then see if you guys could come in. Although, Palmoon Lance Byanko Alvin, you four might bring some memories back to what happen to her during the last battle so please don't mention about you being part of Zophis army," Sherry requested "Also I want you guys to stay here." "Why me?" Leon asked. "Leon you look almost like your father, and your father and your uncle are identical twins," Brago explained.

Sherry came up to the door with Brago and Sam fallowing, as the others hidden. Then she knocked on the door a couple of times before they heard "coming". Koko came out much older and taller than the last time Sherry saw her. "Sherry! It been so long since I seen you," Koko said. "Yeah 13 years," Sherry said, "You remember my husband Brago." Brago grunted as he always do instead of an actual hello. "This is my son Samuel," Sherry told her. "Samuel, I haven't seen you since the day you were born," Koko said to Sam. Leon was laughing over what he heard, causing Sam to turn red from embarrassment. "Well come in, come in," Koko opened the door for everyone as they headed in.

"Uh-hum," Brago reminded Sherry. "Oh, um did you see anyone that looks familiar in an unknown way before we came here?" Sherry asked. "No, actually I haven't," Koko explained. After awhile they continued to talk about what Koko remembered. Outside Leon was walking around waiting for Sam to return especially since Sam was the one with his spellbook. Lance and Palmoon stayed by the car. And Alvin was trying to keep Byanko busy. "Ah, I bet Arrow didn't have to wait this long," Leon complained. "Maybe, ribbit didn't him and your parents leave to find Victoreem, ribbit?" Byanko asked. "Yeah he did, but at least everyone else in the group knows him," Leon responded, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprise if Zack having more of an adventure than I am."

Finally Brago and Sam came out, as a signal for them to hide. "If something goes wrong please call me," Sherry told Koko. "Sure thing, it's a real pleasure to see you guys again," Koko said as they left. As soon as everyone was in the car Alvin drove them this time to the airport. Not knowing that there was a mamodo spying over their movements with out a single attack.

**Next Time: The 4 groups starts coming together again. Read to find out…**


	9. The Four Groups Reunited

The 4 Groups Reunited

**The 4 Groups Reunited**

Zatch Kiyo, Tia Megumi, Zack Kimi, Schneider and Sunbeam were already at Lien and Wanrei's house. Tia was looking at some of the photos in the living room; one was the photo of when Lien and Wanrei reunited after Zatch opened the portal. Another was a photo from the reunion Zatch had after the door was created. The third one was taken when Rei and Padma was only 1 year old.

Zack and Schneider were looking out the window for any sign from the others. Finally Sherry's group's car stopped. "Someone's here," Zack called out. They headed outside to greet the group. The first one out was Leon and Sam, "Anything happened at your adventure?" Zack asked. "No, Sherry kept us outside while she talks to her friend. What about you?" Leon asked. "Not as much either, we'll tell you when the others arrive," Zack told him. Kiyo asked Palmoon and Byanko if they had any sign of an enemy, which was no. Sherry and Brago was the last one to come in as she was carrying bags of Brago's alligators. Arguing over the fact Brago made them stopped just to get them. "Have they been arguing the whole entire trip?" Zatch asked Leon. "I guess I was so bored that I fell asleep in the car and the plane ride home. So where's my mom dad and kid brother?" Leon asked. "They haven't arrived yet, but we got a call from them a few days ago," Kiyo told them.

Hours passed and everyone manage to entertain themselves until the 2nd vehicle arrived. Everyone came out to see it was Leila's and Zeno's group. Rei and Arrow was the first ones in. "Hey Leon Zack, you won't believe it, but I took part in my first battle," Arrow shouted. Zack and Leon groaned as they weren't. Penny and Uri came in and were relieve to be in a cool room. Then Victoreem and Mohawk Ace. Then Zeno and Leila came in with their human partners. "I see that Lien and Wanrei's group hasn't returned," Zeno replied. "Well they are at the old ruins," Megumi told them.

They waited the whole day and no sign. By night fall, Zack was fast asleep on the couch. "Pore Zack, he must be exhausted from all of the excitement," Tia said watching him sleep soundlessly. "Shouldn't someone wake him?" Megumi asked. "If you want to see the part of his personality he got from Tia, go ahead," Zatch told them. They decided to let him sleep there, considering the warning.

The Next day there was still no sign of the 4th group, and everyone was growing worried, especially Rei. By lunch time Rei took Zack's post watching out for any sign of his parents. Kimi have been comforting him when ever Zack off somewhere else. When finally the last group arrived. "Mom and Dad's group is here," Rei shouted as the group headed in. Padma and Daisy came in relief to be in the cool house, Daisy ran toward her mother. Alm and his human partner came in looking like they were just in a oven. Kanchome Falgore, Dr. Riddles and Kiddo sighed with relief. Lien and Wanrei came in to exhausted, but happy to see that everyone else made it safely.

"What's going on?" Rei asked Padma. "Well considering the humidity we have to go through in the rainforest. Along with the fact its 100 degrees outside here and the AC of our vehicle is broken. And to make things worst Daisy had been crying most of the way missing her mother, apparently she gets homesickness if she is separated from everyone for a few days," Padma answered looking at Daisy. Zack and Leon leaned on the wall while saying hello to the last group.

After everyone was rested and cooled off, Kiyo got up. "Ok everyone gathered around the living room. We need to discuss of what we found out. And yes Victoreem that means you and Mohawk Ace. If your going to be part of this group, you have to," Kiyo announced. Everyone gathered in the living room sitting any where they can find. "Zatch if you please?" Kiyo asked Zatch who nodded. "Our group went to the mamodo world to find records on the escaped mamodos, but when we went there we found the prison demolished and all of the records missing as well," Zatch told everyone. "Wait I thought there was someone watching over the prison," Penny said. "There was which lead to another problem. The mamodo Zatch left in charge was Bari. And apparently he had gone missing," Tia told them. "Wait wasn't Bari the second mamodo ever beat Zatch during the battle for king?" Wanrei asked. "He was, and that's what makes me worried. Bari wouldn't give up with out a fight, no matter how many enemies attack him," Kiyo remembered.

At that moment Falgore remembered something. "Zatch, wasn't one of those mamodos that was in prison Bari's number one rival?" Falgore asked. "You mean Berun, he didn't escape the first time," Zatch told Falgore, which made everyone else in the room except for Tia confuse. "Kiyo I told you about it in the first letter I sent you. Right after the first group escaped I went to check on the damages, and to see if anyone we knew that was in their escaped. After I check Dalmos' room which he's now in the human world now…" "Not any more," Alm told him. "We had the honor of beating him at the ruins and Padma was the one who burned the book since she and Daisy wasn't able to fight," Lien explained.

"Well that's good to hear," Zatch told them, "now back to what I was saying, Berun's cell was next door to his, and to another mamodo that escaped. When I asked him why he didn't go with the others, he said 'My sentence is almost over, I don't need to escape just so it can grow. Plus now I can listen to my music in peace'," Zatch told them. "Well the only problem is when we were at the demolish prison, there was no sign of injured or dead mamodos," Sunbeam told him. "Yeah but that doesn't mean he escaped into the human world," Megumi reminded him. "Well it sounded to me that Berun had learn his lesson about messing with the human world," Kiyo told them.

After a while they came to conclusion that there might be a chance some of those that didn't want to escape the first time, probably were forced into Zophis side or escaped into the mamodo world with out a reason. "So now that we got that out of the way, Sherry what did you find out about your friend Koko?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Koko said she wasn't attack by the enemy," Sherry announced which was a relief to Lien Wanrei, Kiddo Dr. Riddles, Padma Daisy, Kanchome Falgore, Alm and his human partner, but not to everyone else that know about Didra Maruk's ability.

Kiyo was unsure about something. "Sherry, not to offend your trust, but are you a hundred percent sure it was Koko?" Kiyo asked. "Don't worry it was her, when I asked about any familiar visitors before I came here, she had a confuse look on her face, showing sign that she had no idea of what I was talking about. Why?" Sherry asked. "Well while at the mamodo world we came across Didra Maruk, after she try to impersonate a friend of ours Kolulu, and tried to trick us into joining us," Kiyo explained, "which was the mistake she made by impersonating Kolulu," Kiyo told them. "How can that be her biggest mistake?" Brago asked.

"Because she doesn't like fighting, Kolulu is to kind," Zatch reminded Brago, "Infact if it wasn't been for that day she asked me to burn her book during the battle for king, there would probably be a chance that all we have and doing now wouldn't be possible," Zatch told them. Zatch hardly talked about that day unless the subject wined up coming up. "Anyway, I gave Koko my cellphone number so if she run into any problems, or into someone familiar that she can't remember she can call me," Sherry finished up with her report.

After awhile they manage to settle down. "Lien Wanrei what about you guys? Did you have better luck than us on finding Zophis' hideout," Kiyo asked. "Alm has something," Kanchome told them. Everyone turned to Alm. "I just want to informed you, I got this from Dalmos in return of his sentence being shortened for good deed," Alm told them. "If it wined up the information we need then I'll consider it," Zatch said. Alm passed out the photo to Kiyo and Dr. Riddles while saying, "He didn't tell us where exactly Zophis was hiding but he did say that there is only one place in the human world with that," Alm told them, "but I don't know what kind of writing this is, or if its writing at all." Kiyo looked at it and recognize the writing, "Its Hieroglyphs, ancient writing used by the egyptions 1000s of years ago. You can still find them in pryimids and tombs, there today," Kiyo explained, "I'm guessing if we can translate this we can find out which one he's hiding at." "Alright Dad," Kimi shouted with excitement. Megumi kissed him to show her appreciation.

"Now that we have a clue on where Zophis is hiding, and that Victoreem has no more information we need. All is left is to wait," Sunbeam sugested. "Yes," Dr. Riddles said in agreement. "Zatch you been quiet a lot," Tia noticed. "I was thinking about if we had to separate in groups of 4 again, who we're still uneven," Zatch mentioned. "So what about it?" Brago asked. "I was thinking that with the increase of our enemy size, that we could recruit some more mamodos, that way we can also even the groups out," Zatch suguested. "Zatch Bell, that's…that's actually a good idea," Palmoon suguested. "Lets have a vote, to make it fair among the group," Dr. Riddles sugested.

"Ok, those who want to add more to the groups raise your hands," Kiyo shouted. Everyone raised their hands including Zeno and Brago who mostly prefered working alone unless have to. "Those who opposed," Kiyo shouted. Everyone dropped their hands and no one oposed. "Ok Zatch who do you have in mind?" Kiyo asked. "Well I was thinking to go over those who helped us fight against Faudo those who were trying to bring back Faudo, or at least help us try to stop him," Zatch said. "I'll make a list of them, then we'll discussed which ones should it be," Dr. Riddles said.

Meanwhile Zack Kimi, Daisy Padma, Arrow Rei, Leon and Sam gave themselves something else to do since they weren't even born durring that battle either, but stayed in the room, Kiddo also joined them since his book was burned long before that battle. "Well there was Ted, Earth," Kiyo started, "Karudio as well," Sunbeam reminded them of Schneider's rival durring the battle. "Cherish, and Momon," Tia finished. "That's 5, one more and we'll have an even set," Kiyo mentioned. "Kiyo what about Rein?" Zatch asked, "I'm sure Kyle is brave enough now to help us. Plus they did help stop one of the mamodos from making Rein join their cult." Zatch reminded him. "Yeah why not," Kiyo responded. After they talked about their choices, mainly about Momo's habit and the fact that his human partner is a nun they decided to stick to them, and decided to have Rops as back up just incase.

The next day, Dr. Riddles send word through the Majestic 12 to those on the list. And with in days they got their responses. "Momo in, as long as we can keep his human partner out of danger," Tia shouted. "Same here for Karudio," Sunbeam shouted. "Rein said he'll be here by tomorrow," Zatch announced, "and apparently Ted and Cherrish are together so they're in." "Earth said he'll be honor to help the king of the mamodo world in what ever they can," Kanchome shouted. The rest of the day they prepared for 12 more guest.

The rest of the day, while Kiyo try to desipher the message, everyone prepared for more guest. Not knowing they were spied on by the same mamodo that was spying on Sherry's group earlier.

**Next time: the 6 mamodos and their human partners came and was tested to see if they are the friends they asked. Read to find out…**


	10. The Chosen 6

The chosen 6

**The chosen 6**

Wanrei let Kiyo use his studies, to decipher the Hieroglyphs. Megumi came in to check on him that day they receive the last notice from the 6 mamodos they choosed, and notice that Kiyo was fast asleep on the desk as a book on egyption writing used as his pillow. Megumi left for a minute and came back with a blanket, as she placed it over him. _'he must have been up all night trying to descipher that message,'_ Megumi thought, as she remember Kiyo never came to bed last night. Zack walked passed the room, but not before seeing who was in there.

By lunch time the living arrangements was rearranged. Zack Leon and Arrow was going to sleep in one room with Earth Ted Momo and Jeed. Rei agreed to share room with Rein and Kyle. Padma was already sharing room with Daisy Penny and Kimi, but now has to make room for Cherrish Elli Sauzaa Nicole Mamiko (Alm's human partner I found her name on wikipidia). Byanko Alvin now shared rooms with Alm Palmoon Lance Victoreem and Mohawk Ace. Albert and Dufort shared rooms with Sam Schneider Sunbeam Karudio Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. Lets just say it was a good thing most of the bedrooms were big enough to hold a small slumber party. Lien Wanrei had their own room, as did Kiyo and Megumi, Zeno and Leila, Sherry and Brago, and Zatch & Tia.

Lien prepared diferent kinds of sandwiches and melons for everyone (other than Victoreem who prefered melons only) for everyone. Although Brago's was the first alligator sandwiches from the left overs. "Lunch time," Lien yelled everyone came in and each grabbed a plate that has paper with their name on it. Kiyo was awake at that time and decided to join them. "Did you had a good rest, Kiyo?" Megumi asked. "Yeah, I did. But before I nodded off I has descipher the first line. It doesn't make any sense right now though," Kiyo explained. The rest of the day everyone pitched in helping Kiyo out any way they can.

The next day was when the new members of the group arrived. Megumi had Kiyo to take a day off from deciphering. The first person arrived soon enough in a motorcycle and a side car. "Hey that's Jeed's motorcycle, That means Ted and Cherrish is here," Zatch announced. Zatch ran at the door and was the first one to greeted them. "Well, well, why it isn't my friend Zatch Bell," Ted responded. "Welcome to Lien and Wanrei's house," Zatch greeted them. Once inside Zatch went to tell everyone Ted and Cherrish was here, as the 4 of them wait in the living room where Zack was happen to be at. "Hello, are you one of the mamodos my dad asked to join us?" Zack asked in curiosity. "Yes we are, and who are you?" Ted asked. "My name is Zackary Bell, also known as Zack. I'm son of Zatch and Tia," Zack introduce himself. "Well you got your fathers look, that's for sure…ouch!" Ted said as Jeed punched him in the head.

After awhile they met nearly everyone in the house. Then Earth Elli, Karudio Sauzaa, Momon Sister Elle (who may I tell those who don't know is a nun), Rein and Kyle arrived, then Rops and Apollo. Kyle Sauzaa and Elli had grown a lot over the 15 years all three of them are now adults. Kyle wore more neat and clean clothes than the last time Zatch saw him. Everyone enjoyed each others company. Even the company of the children. Though Sam found mommon more annoying than Leon. As soon as they unpacked and settled, Zatch took Kiyo's place in explaining of what happened up till now. "So now we've decided to ask you guys, since you've been a big help back when someone was trying to release Faudo," Zatch annonced.

"So the big bad Bari has gone missing. I remember when I battled him, we ended it as a draw but I have to say he's not the kind of person who would of given up easily," Ted mentioned. "Something else been disturbing me," Zatch finnally spoke up about it. "What is it Zatch?" Tia asked in concern. "Back when we first had a major battle against Zophis and his army of ancient mamodos. When Brago and Sherry fallowed Zophis to the place they battled, the rest of us had fight of one of the most dangerous of the ancient mamodos, infact out of the supreme 4 mamodo…" Zatch said until Palmoon enterupt him, "Wait you mean Demolt?" "Yeah we narrowly won the battle, especially after I gain my 7th spell, and after his book was finally burned, he was sent to the prison cell in the basement. Also with Clear as well. No way they escaped durring the first attempt, but now that the prison was destroyed, and Bari missing, I wander if it was one or both of their doings," Zatch finished. Everyone but Zack Kimi Leon Sam Arrow Rei Daisy and Padma went quiet and still.

The news of that made them trembled. Lien and Wanrei still remember that battle with Demolt and how Wanrei almost died. "Hey there shouldn't be anything to worry about," Ted tried to cheer everyone up. "Back then against Demolt there was only 14 of you…" "13 my book was burned from fighting Belgim E.O.," Kiddo appointed. "actually 15 if you include the fact that Byanko and I risked our lives destroying the stone of moon light at the end," Penny conclu "Yeah, but now our numbers had to at least tripple since then," Ted replied.

"So what happens now, do you have any idea where the enemy is hiding?" Earth asked. "One of the mamodos one of our groups had to face had givin us vival clue on where the new hide is, but the problem is that the writing on it is in…What did you call it Kiyo?" Leila asked. "Hieroglyphs, it's a form of writing used by egyptions in the ancient times, still found in ancient pyrimids and tombs in egypt today," Kiyo explained again. "Right which means there is a chance their hide out is in Egypt," Leila finished. After a while after all the details they manage to relax. After they ate lunch everyone agreed in some training themselves.

**Next time: The number has increase and the training starts up from where they left off, and something else happens. Read to find out…**


	11. Zack New Powers

Zack's New Powers

**Zack's New Powers**

Everyone gathered around as Zatch was preparing to pair them up. "Ok instead of me pairing you up, you choose who you pair up with. In battle 1 person can't say who fights who, you mostly fight who ever challenge you. So this way you can prepared for when that happens," Zatch said (Mostly to Zack Arrow Daisy and Leon). "The only restriction right now is that it can only be a 1 on 1 battle," Zatch finished. Everyone easily found an opponent, except for Zack and Kimi, who don't know who to battle.

Ted noticed that and thought they should be their opponent. "Hey Cherish since Zack has no one to train with right now I'm going to volunteer," Ted told Cherish. "Ok, that's seems fair," she replied. Jeed also nodded to the idea, curious of what kind of power Zack had. "Hey Zack, I challenge you and Kimi to a training battle," Ted said. "Finally, I accept," Zack replied. They made it to their end of the battle field. "Let's get this started Jeed," Ted shouted. Jeed had their spellbook opened before Kimi was ready herself. 'Doragunaa Naguru' Jeed shouted as Ted stand there in a fighting position. "Oh no you don't" Zack said as he stuck his right hand out. But at that moment Ted gave Zack his one two punch, as Zack fell backwards and knocked down Kimi. "Huh I thought the son of Zatch and Tia would be a lot tougher," Ted responded. "All you did was take me by surprise but I promise you, this is the last time you would do that," Zack said getting up and helping Kimi up as well.

Then Zack took a stance used in Kong Fu. "Huh? Are you trying to foul me with that move, then you have failed," Ted said coming at Zack for another one two punch, but Zack stopped both attacks as if they were nothing. "What the…?" Ted stared shocked. "My mom been teaching me Kong Fu for a long time, the only thing is I only use it if I have to," Zack explained. Ted jumped back and smiled, as Zack spread his hands far apart as Kimi read one of his spells, 'Saiker'. Zack swipe his hands together and an electric boomerang came his way. Ted manages to dodge it. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Ted said as he headed in to an attack. 'Raseioshi' Kimi shouted as Zack stuck his hand out and the electric dome appeared. Also at that moment Ted stopped his attack and again jumps backwards. The dome disappeared as Zack lower his hand. But went strait to his guard position.

"Kimi, he's to quick for our distance attack spells to work, so lets try our close range attack," Zack suggested to Kimi, "Yeah, lets give him a taste of our 4th spell, 'Zakersword'," Kimi shouted as an electric sword appeared in Zack's hands. Ted headed in for another attack but Zack manage to stop him with his sword. "Jeed kick it up a gear," "right, 'Sekan Naguru'" Ted body starts to glow as Zack's Zakersword wears out. Ted went in for another attack and Zack barely blocked everyone one of the attacks. _'I need a new spell badly, if only I had something like dad's Rauzaruk,' _Zack thought as he narrowly dodge another attack. Apparently Kimi thought the same thing as the orange spellbook glowed in Kimi's hands. "The spellbook, could it be," she opened the spellbook to a new page.

"A new spell! Zack we have a new spell!" Kimi shouted. Ted heard it and jump back. "Use it!" Zack yelled back. "The 6th spell, 'Saizaruk'" Kimi shouted. Zack's body glowed in an orange color with out any lightning. "Oh this is interesting," Ted said he use his high speed to attack, but Zack was just as fast as he blocked it (Saizaruk is Zack's body enhancing spell like Rauzaruk but with out the lightning), then Zack threw Ted aside as if nothing. "Ok, ok, you win," Ted shouted.

Everyone else already finished and was watching Ted's and Zack's. They were clapping for them, as they headed up. "Hey Zack it looks like your at my level now," Leon said in his congratulating way. Still spying on them, a mamodo was spying on them. "The Prince has a new spell," he said. "A shame that its not Bao."

That night Kiyo finally decipher the last line of the words. 'The pharaoh whose face is on a lion protects the pyramid behind it as it looks over Egypt' it said. Kiyo know which pyramid it was at that moment, but he didn't know which one was the hide out.

**Next time: Everyone packs and heads to Egypt. But will they be able to make it, and find out whose spying on them? Read to find out.**


	12. Ready For Egypt?

Ready For Egypt

**Ready For Egypt?**

The next day Kiyo had told them the good news, and now everyone was repacking for Egypt. With 6 more mamodos joins them and Zack having one new spell. The news of Kiyo finish deciphering the words was a great thing. Kiyo had booked a private flight to Egypt with Apollo's help. Leon Arrow and Zack turned just packing the stuff needed into a game, and slowly everyone started playing for the fun of it. No one complained as long as they're packed.

"Ok is everyone packed?" Kiyo asked. "Yes, we are and I won with the most points," Zack explained. "I still don't get the whole point of your game," Ted complained. Everyone decided to drive there with the 9 cars and a Motorcycle they brought. The owner of the 10 cars is the drivers, they agreed.

Jeed was driving his own motorcycle with Ted behind him, Cherish and Nicole in the sidecar. Sunbeam is driving his car with Schneider Earth and Elli. Kiyo was driving the family car, with Megumi Zatch Kimi and Zack. Sherry was driving her car with Brago Sam Leon and Dufort. Uri was driving his car with Penny Karudio Sauzaa and Alm. Alvin was driving his car with Byanko Falgore Kanchome and Kiddo. Sister Elle rented a car and was driving it with Momon Albert Leila and Zeno. Rein was able to get his driver license in his human form and was driving a car he rented with Kyle Lance Palmoon and Victoreem. Lien and Wanrei both had their own cars so they drove both of them. With Lien was Padma Daisy Mamiko and Tia. With Wanrei was Rei Arrow Dr. Riddles and Mohawk Ace.

They manage to get at the airport, and Kiyo went up to the front desk while they waited. "Ah we have a private plane set up for 47 people," Kiyo said. "Ok I need your name and I.D." the lady told him. Kiyo placed his I.D. card down. "My name is Kiyo Takamichi," she checked the computer. "Ah yes, a plane set up for Mr. Takamichi for his Family and friends to Egypt, preserved by Apollo," she said then they walked out on the port and got on the private jet big enough for everyone. They manage to fit in one plane, though Earth took up 2 seats. As soon as they took flight everyone was trying to keep each other entertained.

"Wow we're above the clouds," Zack said looking out the window. Kiyo laugh a little remembering that Zatch did the same thing when he was in his first plane ride. Leon and Arrow were doing the same. Everyone was just enjoying the plane ride to Egypt. They first landed in Rome Italy. "Are we getting off now?" Zack asked in excitement. "Sorry Zack, we're not in Egypt yet we just stop here to refuel in gas then we're going strait to Egypt," Kiyo explained. "We need to go south from here to reach Egypt, after all Egypt is in Africa."

They looked around and found most of them asleep. Lien and Wanrei and asleep together, as Leon was asleep as well. By time the plane landed at their destination, the only ones awake was Kiyo Sunbeam Earth Schneider Palmoon Leila Zeno Albert and Dufort. Megumi had her head on Kiyo's shoulder, when they had to wake everyone up. "Megumi, honey, wake up we're at our destination," Kiyo said shaking her. "5 more minutes, please," Megumi responded. "Once we get to the hotel you can sleep as long as you want. But now you need to wake up," Kiyo told her. One by one everyone woke up. Jeed was the last to wake up. "JEED YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW. SO WAKE UP," Ted yelled shaking him. He woke up as soon as Ted started slapping him. At the airport they had 4 limbos waiting for them as they headed to the hotel.

At the hotel they manage to get the rooms they needed but the question was sleeping in what room. Apollo preserved enough sweets for 2 people to share one room. "Ok I think at least those who are married should keep have a room. This means Lien Wanrei has one, Zeno Leila has one, Zatch Tia has one, Sherry and Brago has one, and Megumi and I have one." Kiyo explained. "As for the rest of you, I think it's fair that the human partners and mamodo partners shared room," Megumi explained to the rest of them, "Dufort Albert since your mamodo partners are together that means you two has to share rooms." "Fair enough for me," Albert responded. "Now tonight we try to have time off to prepare ourselves for what's ahead, some can look around at some shops, but tomorrow we get to business," Kiyo told them. They took each room key and they went to each room and a list of who was in what room. Kiyo and Megumi made sure that Leon Sam, Daisy Padma, Arrow Rei, and Zack Kimi's room was connected with one of the adult mamodos.

Kiyo Megumi had room 100. Zatch Tia had room 101. Wanrei Lien had room 102. Brago Sherry had room 103. Zeno Leila had room 104. Dufort Albert had room 105. Kiddo Dr. Riddles had room 106. Arrow Rei had room 107. Ted Jeed had room 108. Zack Kimi had room 109. Schneider Sunbeam had room 110. Karudio Sauzaa had room 111. Penny Uri had room 112. Daisy Padma had room 113. Alm Mamiko had room 114. Palmoon Lance had room 115. Earth Elli had room 116. Kanchome Falgore had room 117. Leon Sam had room 118. Cherish Nicole had room 119. Momon Sister Elle had room 120. Rein Kyle had room 121. Victoreem Mohawk Ace had room 122. Byanko Alvin had room 123.

Right side had rooms 100, 101, 104, 105, 108, 109, 112, 113, 116, 117, 120, 121. The left side had rooms 102, 103, 106, 107, 110, 111, 114, 115, 118, 119, 122, 123. Kiyo's and Megumi's rooms are connected with Zatch and Tia's. Lien and Wanrei's room was connected to Brago and Sherry's. Zeno and Leila's room was connected to Dufort and Albert's. Kiddo and Dr. Riddles room are connected with Arrow and Rei's. Ted and Jeed's room are connected with Zack and Kimi's. Schneider and Sunbeam's room are connected with Karudio Sauzaa's. Penny and Uri's room are connected to Daisy and Padma's. Alm and Mamiko's room are connected with Palmoon and Lance's. Earth and Elli's room are connected with Kanchome and Falgore's. Leon and Sam's room are connected with Cherish and Nicole's. Momon and Sister Elle's room are connected to Rein and Kyle's. Finally Victoreem and Mohawk Ace's room are connected with Byanko and Alvin's. Everyone kept the doors connecting each room closed and locked unless there was an emergency.

**Next time: Everyone's adventure in the hotel. Read to find out…**


	13. Hotel Adventures

Hotel Adventures

**Hotel Adventures**

**In Zack's and Kimi's room…**

Zack and Kimi just but their bags on the bed. "Hey Zack you have the list my dad gave us?" Kimi asked. "Yeah, right here," Zack said revealing it, "Why you want to visit Rei," Zack said with a grin. "What...No, no I just thought I go see my parents that are all," Kimi answered blushing from Zack's question. "Ah ok," Zack answered as he looked on the list, "Kiyo and Megumi Takamichi at Room 100." "Ok thanks. You should visit your parents too," Kimi suggested. "Well I was planning to visit my cousins so, maybe I will," Zack said. Kimi left after that, but not before she made sure she had Zack's spellbook and their room key.

Zack checked the list, "Zatch and Tia Bell at room 101, Arrow Bell and Rei at room 107, Leon Bell and Sam Belmont at room 118," Zack read out loud, "Lets see I'll visit Leon, then Arrow, then Mom and Dad." Zack grabbed his stuff and headed that way.

**Leon and Sam's room…**

"Ah shouldn't you be wearing something else, that's not black" Leon asked. "I wear what I pleased," Sam responded. "Yeah but we're in a desert, it's going to get really hot," Leon mention. Sam ignored him at that point and placed the grey spellbook on the dresser.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Leon said. He opened the door to find Zack out there. "Great, the Bell Cousins," Sam reacted. He grabbed the spellbook and the room key, and headed out of the room. "Hey partner where are you going?" Leon asked, but Sam ignored him and walked off. "I don't get that guy," Leon said. "Dad said he gets it from Brago," Zack answered. "But what does he got against me?" Leon asked. "Don't know," Zack said with a shrug.

"Any way, Kimi left to see her parents, and I thought I go visit you and Arrow before I go see mine," Zack said. "Hey that's a good idea, you mind I join you to see Arrow, I just want to make sure he isn't giving Rei any problems," said Leon. "Sure, although Arrow might already be giving him problems," Zack mention. They left the room after Leon grabbed his room key.

**Arrow's and Rei's room…**

"Yay, yay, yay!" Arrow shouted jumping up and down from his bed as Rei was trying to read his book. "Arrow do you mind?" Rei asked. "Sorry partner but this is the first time I don't have to share room with Leon," Arrow shouted as he stopped jumping on the bed. "I should consider Leon lucky," Rei responded.

"Rei why are always treating me like that?" Arrow asked. "Like what exactly?" Rei asked. "Like I'm some kind of pest, that shouldn't be around," Arrow responded. Rei sighed, trying to find a way to answered it himself. "Well to be honest, you reminded me of myself when I was your age," Rei responded, "Hyper playful, try to ignore what others say about me." "What happened, that made you change?" Arrow asked.

"There was a school bully, who always picks on anyone weaker than him. Back then my mom and dad just started teaching Padma and me Kong Fu, and they told us to only use it to protect someone. Well I decided to help the kid the bully was hurting. At the end I threw him down and won, but at the same time I hurt the kid I was trying to protect. Ever since that day I decided to change for the good," Rei told Arrow.

"Huh, Mommy and Daddy used to say, you can't change who you were in the past but you can change your who you are now," Arrow responded. That made Rei smiled as he said, "listen Arrow, I don't know what will happen in this battle, but I promise you, I will help you out anyway I can."

After a good talk they had a knock on the door. Arrow answered it to find it was Zack and Leon. "Hey Arrow, how's my kid brother?" Leon asked rubbing Arrow's head. "Great," come in if you want," Arrow said as he open the door more. Rei looked over his book to see who it was. "Hey Rei," greeted Zack as he asked. "What book are you reading?""A mystery novel," Rei answered still trying to read it. Then he asked, "Where's your partners Leon Zack?" "Sam disappeared but I don't think there is anything to worry about since he has all of Brago's powers, not saying it against you and your sister, Rei," Leon answered. Rei shook his head to show that he didn't take it the wrong way. "Kimi left to see her parents, although she should be back by now," Zack told him. Rei blushed a little hearing Kimi's name.

Zack nudged Leon with his elbow, and Leon notice the same thing. 'Kimi did the same when I mention about him' Zack whispered. "Don't think I can't hear you Zack," Rei responded a little angry now. "Well I better go, I still want to visit my mom and dad before returning to my room," Zack said "Hey Arrow Leon how about later we can see if one of the groan-ups can come with us to explore the town?" Zack asked. "Sure thing, cousin," Leon responded. "Yeah, explore, explore," Arrow shouted as he started to jump on his bed again. Zack left the room snickering, as Rei groaned.

**Daisy and Padma's room…**

"I'm bored," Daisy complained. They were in the room for only 3 minutes and Daisy was bored. Padma grabbed the blue spellbook and was about to leave. "Where are you going Padma?" Daisy asked. "I saw Sam walked by a few minutes ago with out Leon so I thought I go see what he's doing," Padma answered.

"What do you want me to do?" Daisy asked. Padma thought of it for a minute. "Why don't you visit your mom?" Padma suggested, "I'll keep your spellbook safe and with me while I'm out if you do." "Ok," Daisy said. Padma left the room with the spellbook and her room key. Daisy

**In Kiyo's and Megumi's room…**

Kiyo kept his promise with Megumi on the plane, as she was sleeping on their bed. Kiyo was trying to contact Apollo to tell him they made it here safely. After he hung up, Kiyo sit on their bed trying not to disturb his wife, while reading one of his books.

After a few minutes, someone was knocking on the door. Megumi was up at that moment and heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Kiyo told her as he got up and headed toward the door. Kiyo opened it and saw Kimi out there. "Kimi, what going on?" Kiyo asked his daughter. "I thought I visit you and mom," Kimi answered. "Sure come in," Kiyo said open the door wide enough for her to come through.

Inside Kimi notice that both Zatch's and Tia's spellbooks was on the dresser. Megumi saw who it was and got up to see their daughter. Kimi took out Zack's orange spellbook and placed it with Zatch's and Tia's spellbook. "So Kimi how do you and Zack enjoy your rooms?" Megumi asked. "Its good, Zack could be less annoying though," Kimi answered. "He must have got it from his father," Kiyo responded, "back during the battle for king, when ever we're not dealing with any mamodo battles, Zatch use to get on my nerve a lot." "But even though Zack attends to get on your nerve, just think of how you would feel if something happens and you two are separated," Megumi told her.

After a few minutes Kimi left to return to her hotel room. Making sure she had the Orange spellbook. Megumi and Kiyo had the room to themselves again.

**Jeed and Ted's room…**

"Zack and Kimi not in their room, Jeed," Ted announce as he went to check on them. "Don't worry. Knowing them by now, Kimi probably went to visit her parents and Zack probably went to visit his cousins," Jeed reinsure him.

Ted sits back on his bed chewing on a piece of gumball he had in his pocket, looking up in then ceiling. "Why don't you go visit Zatch, or Cherish? Instead of sitting in here doing nothing," Jeed suggested. Ted thought about it for a while, then got up, "I'm going to walk around for awhile then going to visit Cherish," Ted said as he walked out the door. Jeed return to his laptop and check to see if he had any e-mail.

**Momon and Sister Elle's room…**

"Momon no, after 15 years your still up to your old ways," Elle said as she pulled one of her Bras away from him. "Momon, Kiyo said we might need your ability to sense mamodos while we're hear so…" She stops as soon as she saw Momon had his ears folded in a way he can't hear her.

She tries unfolding his ears enough for him to hear her. "Why don't you go visit one of our friends? And please don't cause any problems," She asked him. He nodded as is mouth droop down a little like it does when Momon lies. Momon took his room key and took a step outside. Sister Elle prayed hoping Momon doesn't find himself in trouble again.

**Palmoon and Lance Room…**

Palmoon had his stars levitating above him, as he uses his fingers to move them around to entertain himself. "Playing with your stars again I see," Lance said as he came in from getting a drink for them both. "Why not, there's nothing else to do," Palmoon said as he made the big dipper with his stars. "For someone who's supposed to be one of the supreme mamodos you sure like doing nothing," said Lance.

"The Kids found something to do, I think," said Lance. "What do you mean by that?" Palmoon asked as he stops messing with his stars. "On the way to the machine I saw Sam walking down the hallway. Then I saw Padma fallow him. And on the way I saw Zack going to his parent's room." Lance explained. "Wait they weren't with their partners?" Palmoon asked as he got up. "No, but come on Palmoon. None of our enemies know we're here," Lance mention. "Yeah you're right," Palmoon said as he played with his Stars again.

**Zatch and Tia's room…**

Zatch only left for a minute to get drinks for Tia and him, before Lance did. Tia was just laying there as she could here what was going on in the other room. 'Sounds like Megumi and Kiyo is enjoying having a room to them,' Tia thought. She heard Zatch use his keycard to open the room. Zatch came in with 2 sodas in his hands, as he handed one to Tia. "Hey Tia what's wrong?" Zatch asked as he open his soda and took a sip. "Nothing really," Tia answered.

"It feels weird, huh?" said Zatch, "15 years ago we thought we were done with this kind of stuff, and now we're back to where we started, all over again," Zatch said with a slight laugh. Tia got up and smile at Zatch. It was true they never thought they would be in this predicament again. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Zatch said as he put his drink down and went to the door and opened it. "Hi Dad," Zack said as he was outside. "Zack what are you doing here?" Zatch asked. "Well I plan to visit you two after I visit Leon and Arrow," Zack answered. "Well you might as well come in, your mother would be happy," Zatch said with a grin on his face.

Tia was listening to the noises in the other room again when she saw her son walk in. "Zack, what are you doing here?" Tia asked a little bit surprise. "Visiting, I've already visit Arrow and Leon, so I thought I visit you," Zack replied. He could here Megumi and Kiyo talking in the other room. "Kimi also went to visit her mom and dad as you probably can hear," Zack said. "Well its great you're here Zack," Zatch try to tell his son. "Hey mom dad, Leon Arrow and I are planning to go sight seeing, and we agree to get one of the adults to come with us, but I thought I check with you," Zack told them. "As long as you're with an adult, and with your human partner you can," Zatch informed him, Tia nodded in agreement, "Not to mention you will need to find a way to disguised so that you won't stick out, and attract our enemies," Tia told him. "That's going to be a problem for Leon, Mister attitude himself went to walk around the Hotel," Zack explained, "At least he took Leon's spellbook with him." "Well I can't agree with his attitude but at least he brought the spellbook," Tia told him.

After awhile Zack left to see if Kimi would like to come then go visit Pamoon to see if he can be their guardian. Leaving Zatch and Tia in their room alone again. "You know he gets it from both of us, right?" Zatch asked Tia. "Yeah, stubborn and playful" Tia responded.

**Lien and Wanrei's room…**

Lien couldn't help but worry about the battle ahead. "Don't worry so much Lien the passage way is still open so even if one of the books burn we still be able to return," Wanrei said trying to comfort her. "I know I just worry about the kids, they don't have the experience we do," Lien said. "Don't worries we'll be there to help out or at least one of our friends will. I doubt none of the children don't know how to take care of themselves. After all we trained Rei and Padma how to combine their powers with their Kong Fu training. Sam has all of his father's powers, and apparently knows how to use them. Daisy has some good spells from Penny. I've been told Leon and Arrow had to go through tough training with Zeno. And Zack been trained in Kong Fu as well, and I doubt he'll let anything to happen to Kimi during the battle," Wanrei reminded Lien. "I know," Lien told him.

They started moving in between each other when, "crash" coming from the other room, then came the yelling. Lien and Wanrei sighed as they knew the noise was coming from Brago and Sherry's room. "There they go again," said Lien. "Give it time they'll stop," Wanrei reminded her. They manage to enjoy themselves, with and without Sherry and Brago fighting in the other room.

**Sherry and Brago's Room…**

Sherry placed her husband's spellbook on the dresser, as she unpacked. "I hope Egypt has some Alligators or at least some crocodiles," Brago said looking out. "Don't think about it Brago," Sherry responded, "the only crocodiles are in the Nile River, and I'm not going cross Egypt just so you can get one." "Don't worry, I can get one myself," Brago said with a smirk. "No! Have you forgotten why we're here?" Sherry asked. "To stop the enemy from taking over both worlds," Brago answered. "That's right, which means you CAN'T go out in any part of Egypt alone," Sherry reminded him.

Sherry pulled out some of there stuff. Brago didn't have any bags; he never actually did during the battle for king. Brago was about to leave the room. "I hope your not planning to go to the Nile river," Sherry spoken. "No I'm just getting a drink," Brago replied. They started arguing over the fact Brago might do something stupid. Then Brago knocked over one of the lamps (which made the crash sound in Lien and Wanrei's room) and started arguing over about them paying the hotel for a broken lamp.

"If you just let me get a drink we wouldn't be in this mess," Brago argued. "Well if you want a drink so bad go then, and take your room key with you," Sherry told him. Brago left the room just when Sam was walking by. "Dad, where you going?" Sam asked. Brago didn't listen as he went to the vending machine. "They must have got into another fight," Sam said as he headed back to his room.

**Zeno and Leila's Room…**

"This is our living arrangements for the next few days?" Zeno asked looking at the room, "I guess it could be worst." "Come on Honey, we didn't come here to complain about our living arrangements. At least with our room connected to Dufort and Albert's room, we'll be in luck if we're attack," Leila tried to comfort her husband. "I hope the boys are behaving and not driving their partners crazy," Zeno said getting off the subject. "Here we go again," Leila replied, "Leon and Arrow is probably doing fine with their human partners." "Yeah but Leon is teamed up with Sam, and he's much like his father and not just in favorite color," Zeno reminded her. "So Leon is much like you as well, just without the abilities," Leila told him, "As for Arrow, he's teamed up with Rei."

They continued to talk about the current situation they were in, as Zeno kept changing the subject. "Since when you Zeno Bell been nervous about a battle coming up?" Leila asked. "Oh please. There was time I was nervous," Zeno answered. "Like when?" she asked. "Uh…," Zeno try to remember one time, but back then Zeno was always up to the challenge. The argument ended there as Leila knew she got her husband beat.

**Albert and Dufort's room…**

"It still surprise me that Leila and Zeno are married," Albert said as he unpacked his bag. "What do you expect? We weren't around the mamodo world long enough to know what been going on," Dufort told him. "Well nothing we can do now," Albert said. Taking out Leila's spellbook and putting it aside.

"Its kind of funny, since they're married I guess that make us step-brothers in a way," Albert said with a grin on his face. "Funny for who? I never had a brother," Dufort told Albert. "Neither did I," Albert reminded him. Then he grabbed his room key and Leila's spellbook. "I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?" Albert asked. "No, I'm good," Dufort told him. Albert left the room leaving Dufort alone in the room with Zeno's spellbook. "Finally the room to me," Dufort said as he laid back and waited it out.

**Cherish and Nicole's Room…**

Nicole had already gone to look around the hotel and brought Cherish's spellbook. Cherish was in the room unpacking her stuff. There was a knock on the door, as Cherish answered it. Outside Ted was outside, "Hello Cherish," Ted said, "Can I come in?" he asked in his impolite way. 'That's definitely him,' Cherish thought as she opened the door.

"Thank you Cherish," Ted thanked her coming in. "Nicole left a few minutes ago to look around the hotel," Cherish asked as she closed the door, "So what are you doing here, Ted?" "I was bored so I thought I go walk around and then visit you," Ted told her. "Jeed suggested it didn't him?" Cherish asked. "Yeah," Ted replied. Inside they manage to keep each other company. Ted offer her a gumball, but she denied it. Ted didn't mind as they were in the room alone. That was untill Nicole returned. At that point Ted left to check on Jeed.

**Victoreem and Mohawk Ace's Room…**

"Victoreem," Victoreem shouted once they were in the room. "Do you really need to do that?" Mohawk Ace asked. "If I'm going to enjoy this adventure then yes, VICTOREEM" Victoreem shouted again. This time loud enough that Byanko and Alvin can hear in the other room. "Would you quiet down? Your loud shouts is going give us a way," Mohawk Ace reminded Victoreem.

Victoreem didn't stay quiet for long as he started to become bored. "Hey Mohawk Ace," called Victoreem. "What?" he asked. "I never been to Egypt, not even before I was turn to stone. How about we go see the town?" Victoreem asked. "I think your head been baked in the sun to long. It's too dangerous," Mohawk Ace told him. After a while they agreed to go, but they will have to try to find away to make Victoreem look normal.

**Kiddo and Dr. Riddles room…**

"Wow, we must have a great view of Egypt," Kiddo said looking out of the window. "Not really, the best of view would be in one of the rooms on the top floor," Dr. Riddles said. "You think we can go up there?" Kiddo asked. Over the 15 years Kiddo was still curious about what's going on around him. "No Kiddo we can't, unless we have enough money and switch this room we can't," Dr. Riddles told Kiddo. Then he picked up the phone. "What are you doing Dr. Riddles?" Kiddo asked. "We need to gather with the others sometime tonight discuss our plans. So I'm going to call Kiyo's room to discuss it," Dr. Riddles told him. After a while they made an agreement and Dr. Riddles preserved the conference room at the hotel for it.

**Schneider and Sunbeam's room…**

"Meru, meru mey," Schneider shouted as he looked out the window. "Excited about being in Egypt aren't you Schneider?" Sunbeam asked. "Meru-meru, meru, meru mey," Schneider said (Yeah, especially since we're here with friends). "That's for sure," Sunbeam told him.

Just then there was a growling sound coming from Schneider's stomach. "Hahahahaha, Hungry Schneider?" Sunbeam asked laughing. "Meru," (Yeah), Schneider replied. "I'll go get us something to eat, you stay here and not try to disturb our neighbors," Sunbeam suggested pointing to the connecting door. He left and got them some snacks to eat, along with Schneider's spellbook and the room hey.

**Karudio and Sauzaa's room…**

They heard the entire ruckus coming from Schneider's room. "You think they could quiet down," Sauzaa mentioned. "Paru, Paru Moon," (could be worst) Karudio said. "That's true," Sauzaa responded (by the way Sauzaa could understand Karudio longer and better than Mr. Sunbeam could understood Schneider, and better).

"Well we might as well get use to it, because we're entrusted to work with them and the others in stopping Zophis and the other escape criminals," Sauzaa told Karudio. "Paru, paru moon paru moon," Karudio said (I sure wish we were connected to someone else). Things quiet down a lot and Sauzaa fell asleep on her bed.

**Alm and Mamiko's room…**

Alm was resting on his bed trying not to worry about the battles ahead. "We could train up a little," Mamiko said holding the spellbook. "How exactly, we're not supposed to reveal our powers yet?" Alm asked. "Well I'm going to walk around, why don't you go visit your friends," She asked. "I could visit Pamoon. Who knows he's probably playing with his stars," Alm responded. Both him and Mamiko left.

**Penny's and Uri's room…**

"Uri, why are you resting at a time like this?" Penny asked. "Kiyo said that we don't have to worry about the next battle tomorrow," Uri replied. "That doesn't mean we should just sit around and do nothing," Penny replied. "Yes it does," Uri told her.

There was a knock on the door that caught their attention. "That's probably Daisy wanting to visit," Uri replied. Penny opened the door and saw Daisy standing out there. "Hi mommy," Daisy said. "Told you," Uri replied. "Ignore Uri, honey, and hello," Penny replied letting Daisy in. "Hi uncle Uri," Daisy said. "Uncle Uri?" Uri asked. "I use to tell Daisy about our time in the last battle including you a lot in it, and sense then she sees you as her uncle," Penny explained. "Ah, in that case, she can go ahead and call me her uncle," Uri responded.

"So where's Padma?" Uri asked. "She's gone to check on Sam. Sam was walking off with out Leon," Daisy said. "Hmm, I wonder if it has to deal with her feelings than anything," Penny said. "Whys that mommy?" Daisy asked. "Well Daisy, lets just say you won't understand untill you fall in love," Penny told her. "Blah, mom do you have to talk about that?" Daisy complained. Uri teased a little about that. Daisy left a few minutes later after hearing Padma in the other room.

**Earth's and Elli's room…**

"This could be worst," Earth said as he looked at his bed. "Would you rather fight with King Zatch or against him?" Elli asked. "With him," Earth responded, "You know his son Zack inherit Bao." "He hasn't summoned it yet, and he's on his 6th spell," Elli told him. "I know," Earth answered.

Earth meditates for a while, as Elli looked through Earth's spellbook. "Sword powers might come in handy. I can see why Zatch agreed to us," Elli said. "Some of our enemies came from a thousand years ago," Earth told her. They spend most of the time in the room planning their strategy.

**Kanchome's and Falgore's room…**

"Hey Kanchome, are you ready for an intense battle?" Falgore asked. "I'm more than ready," Kanchome told him, "I got a lot stronger since the last battle for king." "That's good to hear," Falgore told him. "Yeah, no more crybaby Kanchome. I'm the invincible Kanchome," Kanchome cheered himself on.

"That's great to hear, but don't over do it," Falgore reminded him, "We have friends just as strong if not stronger." "I know, I hope if we get split up again I get to be teamed up with Kiddo and Dr. Riddles, so that I can show them how strong I got and not repeat the incident in the battle against Belgim E.O.," Kanchome told him. "Well I hope we do to then," Falgore told him. They spend the rest of the time listening to some of Falgore's old hits, dancing etch.

**Rein's and Kyle's room…**

Rein had transformed into a small true form of his since they were the only ones in the room. "Kyle, are you ready for this battle?" Rein asked. "Yeah, I'm more than ready Rein," Kyle said (he become more talkative than he was when he started, as it came with the confidence and courage Kyle gain being with Rein). "Hey Rein, you think we will be a big help," Kyle asked. "I'm sure of it," Rein answered.

At that point there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Kyle answered as he headed that way. He opened it to see Momon out their (surprise huh, Momon had to go somewhere). "Momon?" Kyle asked. "What are you doing here?" Rein asked. Momon pointed to the door. "Sister Elle asked you to go see one of your friends," Rein replied. Momon nodded and looked at the drawers. "Momon, we don't have the kind of stuff your interested in," Kyle replied. After they played a little Momon left for his own room.

**Byanko's and Alvin's room…**

"Hahahahaha, ribbit, we'll finally get to do some good through out a battle not in the middle of it, ribbit," Byanko shouted. "Not cool doing that," Alvin told him. "Can you blame me, ribbit, for being excited," Byanko asked. "No everyone gets over excited once in a while, but if your going to yell it out loud enough for everyone to hear, including the enemy, then your just causing trouble," Alvin explained.

Alvin had already grabbed a cup of coffee for him, and some cookies for Byanko. "Ribbit, we need more days like today, ribbit," Byanko told him. "I agree," Alvin said. "To be honest, I would really like to team up with anyone that was against Zophis in the first place to be a big help, ribbit," Byanko mentioned. "I can't blame you there, I think we'll be great with who ever we teamed up with," Alvin told him. They tried to enjoy their time of piece.

--

**Sorry it took so long I wanted to include each room Zatch and his friends was in, and it wasn't easy.**

**Next time: Everyone gathered to discuss about their plans. Then the fun begins for them. Read and find out**


	14. Meeting Mixup

Hotel Adventures

**Meeting Mix-up**

Zatch, Kimi, Leon Sam, Arrow, Rei, Daisy, and Padma just returned from their trip through Egypt with Penny and Uri watching over them, when they got the call for a meeting. In the conference room Dr. Riddles saved up everyone gathered. Up front Zatch Tia Kiyo and Megumi, sit at some separate chairs.

"Ok we're here to discuss a little about our plans for when we go into the pyramid tomorrow," Kiyo told them. Zack Leon and Arrow yawned at that point, "Zack, couldn't you be more respective?" Kimmi asked. "Sorry, I hardly stay awake during one of my dad's speeches," Zack explained, "It has nothing to do with if the speech is good or not, I just can't seem to stay awake for them." "Same here," Leon said.

"So here it is, we'll try to go through as a team like we always do in situations like these," Kiyo told them, "We'll support each others strengths and weakness, we also want to save up on strength in within, which means we should hold off on our most powerful spells unless needed." Brago pouted about that idea, as he thinks he'll have to do most of the work supporting them.

"Our main goal is to focus on the leader of the army, Zophis. But as we know there are stronger mamodos as well," Kiyo reminded each of them. _"Like I don't know that already,"_Zack thought to himself. "Also, Zophis once before tried to separate us, while at the same time trying to destroy us. In that case don't go alone, get as many friends as you can, that way we can still fight as a team," Kiyo told them. The conference lasted for a while, but it ended and all the mamodos were ready for some fun.

Falgore started showing people the bridge stance. "Ahh," Zack said as he saw his dad doing it. "Hey Zack, you should try this," Zatch said. "No thanks dad," said Zack. Zack walks off and stand by the wall. "Well Zack sure didn't get all of his playfulness from Zatch," Kiyo said. "That's for sure," Megumi mentioned.

Zeno was trying to ignore most of the stuff that was going on other than what his wife and sons are doing. Leila was playing with Victoreem. Arrow was still playing with Falgore. Leon was just standing around with his cousin. "I settled down after turning a new leaf, and this is what I get out of it," said Zeno.

Rei was trying to work up the confidence to talk to Kimmi was, but he froze up everytime. "Rei sure is having a hard time," Zack said as he looked at him. Arrow had broken his position to watch Rei. "Kimmi could build her confidence as well," Leon replied. "What are you two talking about?" Tia asked. "Nothing mom," Zack answered. "Just a conversation between cousins Aunt Tia," Leon replied. Tia turned around and saw what their conversation was about. "Oh, so it's Rei's turn to try to talk to Kimmi huh?" Tia asked herself, _"Brings me back to when I try to do the same to Zatch. And the same thing happen with Kiyo and Megumi,"_ she thought.

Sherry and Brago were at each other yet again. "How did my parents even get along?" Sam asked as he watches the whole thing. "Believe it or not they were one tough team when your father was part of the last battle for king," Kiyo said as he walked next to him. "Mom Dad working together?" Sam said. "Yeah in fact they badly beat me and Zatch when we first met. Of course back then Zatch didn't have a clue about the mamodo battle, and was consider weak back then," Kiyo continued. Zack heard the whole thing and look at his dad. _"Dad weak, well I guess you can grow stronger over time,"_ Zack thought.

By time everyone was returned to their rooms, it was night fall and nothing new had happened. Except for the beating Ted gave Victoreem for shouting in his ear. Zack was on the roof of the hotel and was stargazing. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Wanrei asked as he walked up. "I couldn't sleep so I decide to stargaze," Zack answered, "what about you?" "Lien is fast asleep, and I was going to check on you children," Wanrei answered. "Well I always stargaze if I have a hard time sleeping. It helps me clear my head, which always does the trick," Zack explained. "You're really are Zatch and Tia's son," Wanrei responded. "I've heard that before," Zack said. Zack got up after awhile and yawn, Wanrei who was watching the stars yawn. "Told you," Zack responded. Zack went to bed, Wanrei as fallowed.

In Lien and Wanrei's room Wanrei opened the door and sit right beside Lien who was awake with her hair down. "Where were you?" Lien asked. "I went to checked on the kids, and Zack wasn't in his room, so I went looking for him," Wanrei responded. "What was that mamodo doing that he couldn't do it in his room?" Lien asked. "Stargazing, he said it helps him sleep when he's having a hard time. I tried it myself and it does help," Wanrei responded. "Well lets go ahead and sleep Zatch Kiyo and the others will be depending on us tomorrow," Lien said. They kissed goodnight and both went to bed. And through out the other rooms so did everyone else.

--

**Next time: To the pyramid, through a secret passage, through out Egypt. What could go wrong? Read to find out…**


	15. Zophis' Base

**Zophis Base**

The next morning everyone was waking up. Zatch and Tia was the first to wake up, as they opened the connecting door to wake up their human partners. "Kiyo, time to wake up," Zatch said pushing Kiyo, Tia was shaking her. "Megumi today is the big day," Tia said. "Zatch Tia 5 more minutes," Kiyo groaned. Tia and Zatch nodded as they climb on and jumped on their human partners. "Wake up now," they shouted as they landed on Kiyo and Megumi. "We're awake," Kiyo and Megumi said in unison. "Looks like all those time waking Zack came in handy," Zatch said. "I'll say," Tia finished off.

Everyone was waking up to greet the mourning. Lien and Wanrei had a goodnight sleep and didn't want to wake up until Padma hammered the door, "Mom Dad everyone is going down stairs for breakfast wake up," Padma shouted loud enough for them to here. "Our daughter," said Wanrei. "Tell me about it," Lien said back. They got up and change into what was similar clothes they worn the last time they battle Zophis.

At the restaurant all the tables were booked with mamodo's and their human partners. Some even wander about Schneider and Karudio. Lien and Wanrei wasn't the only ones who worn similar clothing to what they worn during the last battle. Out of the mamodos Zatch, Tia, Leila, Ted, Momon, Penny, Byanko, Brago, and Cherish were also. Out of the Human partners Falgore, Uri, Dr. Riddles, Mamiko, Mohawk Ace (except for the number 1 drawn on his head), Albert, Dufort, Jeed, Nicole, Sunbeam and Sherry were as well (not including Elle since she wears nun clothes most of the time anyway). Zeno just worn similar clothes to what he had during the last battle for king, as did Dufort. Zack Leon Arrow and Daisy stuck to their usual seeing no point now to change their looks.

"Hey Rei, is that what your mom and dad worn last time they fought off Zophis?" Zack asked. "Yeah, I think so," Rei answered. "Well I'm not going to complain considering what my uncle and dad used to wear," Zack said looking at them. As soon as they were done everyone headed outside.

"Ok let me remind the mamodos before we leave, that if our spellbook is burned and we returned to the mamodo world, just pick it up from the book achieves (A room that hold the spellbooks of the previous mamodos that fought the mamodo world. Zatch made it a separate room just incase) and returned if you want to continue," Zatch explained "or returned to Lien and Wanrei's place, and wait out the remaining battle." "Dad, we know already," Zack shouted. Soon enough they headed off, not knowing what is about to happened.

Back at their Hide out, Zophis and Clear Note was discussing the situation. "So what are you going to do without your human partner?" Clear Note asked. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Zophis said, "We have Bari in our control, and lightning blond is probably want to save him." "Still, Zatch does have that hidden ability to call on other mamodo's spells," Clear Note reminded him. "Ah, don't worry about a little thing like that, the only thing you should be worry about is what half of both worlds your going to get," Zophis told him. "Sure," Clear Note said.

Outside a banding Pyramid as Everyone watch and saw it. "Kiyo I thought the riddle said a pyramid by the sphinx why we're doing here?" Zatch asked. "Because the Sphinx was drawback in order to prevent us from entering the right one," Kiyo answered. They reached a few steps to the pyramid and saw two enemies. "Garu, and Renzo the light dark brothers," Zeno told everyone. "Garu has the power of darkness, and Renzo has the power over lightness," Zatch explained. "Ok Dad what do we do then?" Zack asked. Zatch thought of it for the moment. "Sam is how," Zatch answered, "Sam will have to use Brago's Rior Reis. That way they can't here the spell," Zatch finished explaining. "Fine," Brago replied as he knew if he tried they'll here Sherry shouting the spell.

Sam got into position still hidden. _'Rior Reis'_ the voice that shouts Sam's powers calls as two beams hit both brothers. They headed in after both Brago and Zatch burned the books using Reis and Zaker. They headed to the first compartment of the long maze. "So far so good," Rein said as he transformed into his true form. "Depending on what you call good," Victoreem told him. "Before we continued does all the Human Partners have their Radio Communicators," Kiyo asked. They pulled out their communicators. "Good, so even if we get separated we can keep contact with each other," Kiyo told them.

"Let's go and stick together," Zatch told them. They ran through the maze, Momon and Elle stayed near Zatch incase Momon since a mamodo. Momon stopped at the edge of the next corridor. Kiyo looked over and saw why, "Mamodo," Kiyo told them. The mamodo was a dark kid with a white shirt and pants. "So what now dad," Zack asked. "Lets just try to pass him," Zatch answered them. Brago didn't like the idea as he gave Zatch a glare. "Brago, we're trying to conserve inner strength untill we need them," Zatch reminded him.

Zeno kept watch, as he ordered the first group to go, containing Zack, Kimmi, Leon, Sam, Arrow, Rei, Daisy, Padma, Ted, and Jeed. The mamodo looked and saw that no one was there. As soon as he turned Karudio, Sauzaa, Rein, Kyle, Cherish, Nicole, Momon, Sister Elle, Earth, and Elli headed off. Then the mamodo looked again (He thought he heard footsteps), and nothing, (to be honest Rein and Earth had to go little further back than the others to disappeared). Then Victoreem, Mohawk Ace, Alm, Mamiko, Pamoon, Lance, Leila, Albert, Zeno and Dufort went across. Repeated of the look and nothing from the mamodo. Finally Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Brago, Sherry, Lien, Wanrei, Kiddo, and Dr. Riddles left. As the mamodo once again looked and nothing. Leaving Penny, Uri, Byanko, Alvin, Kanchome, Falgore, Schneider and Sunbeam to leave. How ever Kanchome came back to make faces at the mamodo when he turned around.

"Ah intruders," He shouted. "Kanchome not again," Falgore said as he grabbed Kanchome and run. They saw another mamodo who jumped in front of them. "Who are they?" Zack asked his Uncle. "Zapper is the one chasing us, Rox is the one in front," Zeno told them. Zapper placed his hand on his hand as his human partner read 'Zeran Zap'. Electric shockwaves shot out of Zapper's fist. 'Rairon' Rox's human partner read as Rox hit the ground causing pillars of rocks shot at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted as Zack protected half from Zapper's attack with his electric dome. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as Tia strongest shield stopped Rox attack. As Brago had both hands facing Zapper and Rox. "Sam, time to show you how you really use Rior Reis," Brago said as everyone got out of the way. 'Rior Reis' Sherry shouted as the same beams Sam used attack them at both mamodo's burning both books.

"Everyone alright," Kiyo shouted after the explosion from Brago's spell. Everyone shouted "ok" as Brago lowered both arms. "Wow he did that to both mamodo's with one spell," Leon said. "Ok let's go," Zatch said as everyone got up and head off. They made it to the stair case heading up, as soon as everyone was on the steps. "Those steps are going to be a problem. Kimmi…," Zack shouted as his move his hands apart as Kimmi caught on. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted as Zack created an electric boomerang, and then it struck the ceiling causing the ceiling to collapse.

"Good thing I remember some of Mom and Dad's old stories," said Zack as he brushed off some of the dirt from his jacket. "I'll say," Kimmi told him. They ran up the stairs where everyone stopped. "How many enemies and who are they?" Zack asked. "There are four of them, I can't say for sure who they are," Zeno answered. "It could be innocent mamodos, don't forget Zophis has the power to control hearts of humans and mamodos," Zatch reminded them. "Well that's a problem, we can't burn books of innocent mamodos do to Zatch's decree," Tia reminded them.

"Well our only choice then is to stop all of them," Dr. Riddles said as he opened his spellbook. 'Zegar' the cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth as it fires on the mamodos. 'Gigano Razor' one of the mamodos human partners read as a familiar armor face mamodo shot a pyramid at them. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted as the lightning sword appeared in Zack's hand as he slice strait down through the pyramid saving them from it. 'Go Kofar' Nicole shouted as a gem shot at that mamodo. Pamoon made a ring with his stars and tied up the mamodo and his human partner.

'Clawser' another human partner shouted as claws shot out of a clawed mamodo at Sam and Leon, who stuck his rod out as Sam read, 'MiRashield'. A moon like shield appeared as the claws hit it and repelled back but the mamodo blocked it with the same spell. 'Ganzu Regaruk' Lien shouted as Wanrei spin around as he kicked the mamodo aside. It got up just to see Schneider coming at it. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted as Ponygon transformed into his second form and knock it down. Pamoon tied them up with the other one.

"Oh 2 young mamodos and 2 kids my lucky day," a bullet like mamodo said coming close to Zack Kimmi Arrow and Rei. "Ready Arrow?" Zack asked his cousin. "Ready Zack," Arrow replied. Arrow pointed his staff at the mamodo. "Rei launch Migaruk when he goes into an attack," Arrow told Rei. "Kimmi after that launch Zaker" Zack told Kimmi. They nodded as they think they know what Zack and Arrow were thinking. The mamodo shot at them 'Bullero' the human partner shouted as he turned into a bullet like beam. "Now," Arrow shouted. 'Migaruk' Rei shouted as the electric ball hits the bullet mamodo weakening the spell's affect. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as lightning hits the mamodo causing him to backfire and hit the human partner with out burning the book, mostly because the bullet mamodo hits him with his own spell. Pamoon tied them up.

The fourth mamodo with a needle like arms and hands went into an attack. 'Needle Razor' The human partner shouted as needles shot at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted as Tia's dome blocked the attack. 'Zakerga' both Kiyo and Dufort shouted as Zatch launch Zakerga from his mouth, and Zeno shot it through his hand. Then more enemy mamodo's appeared. More came but everyone worked together to defeat them. "I think that's all of them so far," Zatch told everyone. "Ah man, I was just having fun," Leon complained. "Come on guys, the longer we wait more open we are to the enemy," Kiyo told them.

They started to walked down the tunnel to who knows where. "For a pyramid these tunnels seem to go everywhere," Zack complained. "It could be that Zack. Recently archeologist discovered a pyramid that tunnels go across Egypt. They only explored it once, and it took them days to find the other exit, but some of them made maps. Which we have on us right now," Kiyo told them. They reached to a room where it was filled with quicksand and a bridge that cross it to them to each in sets of stairs miles apart. Doorways were found all over the place and the bridge took them to one. "Quicksand," Kiyo told them. "I guess it's better than Lava," Megumi said looking down. Zack Leon Arrow and Daisy looked at the quicksand with curiosity. "So this is quick sand of the human world. Doesn't look different from ones in the mamodo world," said Zack. "Zackary Bell, get away from there," Tia instructed him. "Leon Arrow you to," Leila told her sons. Daisy fallowed with out being told.

They started crossing the bridge over the quick sand, as Zack watch rubble fell into it and sink. _"Good thing they're not as fast as the ones home, even if the rock wasn't struggling,"_ Zack thought. Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi were ahead of everyone, and they were closer to the other end considering the numbers. From the back Zeno Dufort Leila and Albert watch over everyone. "I feel I'm reliving my 5th birthday all over again," Zack complained. "Oh pore young prince," a voice echo's across the room. "That's Zophis' voice," Zatch told everyone. Everyone prepared to fight as Zophis appeared hovering over them. "Lightning Blond, and Brago it's a pleasure to see the two mamodos mainly responsible for the failure of my plan last time," Zophis told them.

"Zophis why are you here? What did you do to Bari back at the mamodo world, and more importantly where are the other criminals?" Zatch asked. "Don't worry, I'm here to make a proposition," Zophis told them. "Huh?" Everyone asked. "You see, Lightning Blond, if you step down as king of the mamodo world and give it to me, as well as joining Clear Note and my army, we might let you live," Zophis told them. "Say what?" Tia shouted. "Zophis I'm not going to give you the crown," Zatch explained. "We'll never join the likes of you," Sherry told him.

"Well then, good bye," Zophis shouted, as a new book owner read Zophis' spellbook, 'Random'. The blast hit the bridge bit by bit separating the mamodos and their human partners from the others. "Whoa," everyone shouted as Zophis continued to destroy the bridge till what was left was sinking into the sand.

**Next Time: The Mamodos seperate into groups again. A little bit mix up than last time, especially with who is paired up with who in a team. Read to find out...**


	16. Separation

Hotel Adventures

**Separated**

Everyone was on at least one chunk of rubble sink into the quicksand. "Kiyo, we need to go into plan E, use Rauzaruk, hurry," Zatch shouted. "Right! The sixth spell, 'Rauzaruk'," Kiyo shouted as lighting hit Zatch. Zatch grabbed Kiyo and threw him to the closest tunnel, then jumped to Tia and Megumi and did the same thing. As he jumped to check on the landing.

Everyone watch and knew what to do. "Ready Zack," Kimmi shouted. "I'm more than ready," Zack told her. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted as Zack glowed orange and grabbed Kimmi and jumped toward Wanrei and Lien who was closer. 'Go Regaruk' Lien shouted as Wanrei's legs glowed and took Lien to the closest passage way with Zack fallowing.

"Rei, I don't have any body enhancing spells," Arrow told Rei. "On it," Rei told Arrow as he activated his father's powers, _'Regaruk'_ Rei grabbed Arrow's hand and headed to Victoreem and Mohawk Ace who also were endanger and took off to a tunnel.

Alm grabbed Mamiko and floated to the tunnel. Brago grabbed Sherry and they jumped after them. "Show off," Alm said as they landed in the tunnel.

"Padma bring Daisy over here," Penny shouted. _'Go Regaruk'_ Padma activated her powers, and with Daisy on her back she grabbed Penny hand and pulled her and Uri to the closest tunnel.

'Gigaroro Niyururuku' Alvin shouted as Byanko used his stretched arms to grab Kanchome and Falgore, while using the other to grab the edge of the tunnel.

The moon shape crest where the lasers fire, shot out to one of the walls and pulled Zeno Albert and Dufort in the tunnel.

"Lance, we need the levitation spell," Pamoon told him. 'Bebaruk' Lance read putting enough heart power behind it to levitate him Pamoon, Rein Kyle,

'Go Gadoruk' Sauzaa shouted as Karudio transformed into his 2nd form and with Sauzaa on his back Karudio went to grab Sister Elle and Momon while heading toward the tunnel.

Earth used his training as a swordsman to jump to a tunnel with Elli in his hands, and grabbed Sam and Leon and jumped to the closest tunnel.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted as Schneider transformed into his 2nd form, as they grabbed Dr. Riddles and Kiddo to the same tunnel as Earth.

"Jeed kick it up a gear," Ted told Jeed. 'Doragunaa Naguru' Jeed shouted as Ted's body strength and speed increased. Ted threw Jeed to the closest tunnel, jumped to Cherish and did the same but Jeed caught both of them as Ted headed in.

"Yes everyone made it safely," Zatch said as he looked at the remaining rubble disappeared in the sand. "Yeah but now we're separated," Tia told him. "Kiyo, can you see where Zack and Kimmi are?" Megumi asked Kiyo who brought binoculars just incase. "Yeah, they're with Lien and Wanrei," Kiyo answered. "Well there's nothing to worry about then," Tia told them. "Yeah, I doubt Wanrei will let anything happened to them," Zatch told them.

They took each used the copies to head their separate ways. "Huh, I didn't expect that all of them make it," Zophis said as he watch. "Oh well, that's why we have the A-rank mamodos with us," Clear Note said as he appeared in the only tunnel not taken. "Yes, that's why we have them.

In Zatch and Tia's side, Bari faced them with his human partner Gusto, both under Zophis control. "Bari," Zatch shouted as he couldn't believe his eyes. "This isn't good," Kiyo said as it wasn't.

Zack and Wanrei's side they to be facing a familiar mamodo, but only familiar to Wanrei and Lien as it was Tailong and Genso. "Zack Kimmi, what ever you two do, stay back," Lien told them. "Huh?" They asked. "The mamodo's name is Tailong of the 4 supreme mamodos, like Pamoon, and the human partners name is Genso," Lien told them. "Your mothers and we faced them back when Zophis tried to attack," Wanrei explained, "and they're strong."

Alm and Brago's side, a rainbow color mamodo stood there popping his knuckles. "Be on your guard," Brago told them. "Like I need to be told that," Alm mentioned.

Penny and Daisy side, they were looking around for the enemy as the room was empty, but someone or something was in there besides them. "Uri Padma, you two see anything," Penny asked. "No ma'am, but they're definitely here I can sense them," Padma told her. "Me two," Penny told them, "Daisy stay back with Uncle Uri and Padma." Daisy did so as she was scared.

Byanko and Kanchome's side they were face to face with Didra Maruk. "The transforming mamodo," Byanko said as they were face to face with her.

Victoreem and Arrow's side, "Victoreem," Victoreem shouted at no other than Belgim E.O. as he spin around screaming. "Victoreem sir, I don't think that's a good idea," Rei told him. Arrow was hiding behind Rei, scared at the mamodo's size. Belgim E.O. continued to spin.

On Leila and Zeno's side they were face to face with Zaruchimu and his partner Raushi Mo. "It had been a long time Zaruchimu," Zeno said with a grin. "Zeno you know this guy?" "Yeah he helped released Faudo," Zeno told her. "Nice to see you two Zeno," Zaruchimu responded.

Pamoon and Rei side they were up against someone Rein been looking forward to fight again, Rodeaux as they stood there ready for an attack. "Kyle keeps your distance with him," Rein told his human partner. "Got it," Kyle said. "You to Lance," Pamoon told him as he nodded. They were ready to fight.

On Karudio and Momon side they were facing a mamodo that looked more Egyptian than his partner but something about him made Karudio growl and Momon shacked.

Earth and Leon's side they faced what seems to be 100's of enemies but all of them were the same. "Leon, stand back," Elli told him. "What you kidding me, no way," Leon complained. "You have two, this guy looks like he means business," Earth told them.

Schneider and Kiddo's side they faced what looked like a giant snake as it was ready to attack. "Mr. Sunbeam, I think our work had really done itself," Dr. Riddles told him. "I think your right," Sunbeam agreed.

On Ted and Cherish side, they faced what looked like a older version of Rox, except stronger and more powerful. "I'm ready," Ted told Cherish. "I'm ready to," Cherish told him.

The battle between good and evil grows as Zophis and Clear Note wait

--

**Next time: Zack and Wanrei go up against the infamous Tailong and Genso, as memories is revealed. Read to find out...**


	17. Courage and Heart

**Courage and Heart**

The battle is yet to begin and things are already tense. Zack and Kimmi watch Tailong remembering what Lien and Wanrei told them. "Well, well, I remember you two," Tailong told them. "As do I," Genso said. "But there's 2 more we don't recognize," Tailong pointed Zack and Kimmi out. "My name is Zackary Bell, you can call me Zack," Zack told them. "My name is Kimmi Takamichi" Kimmi told them.

"Well I hope you 4 are ready for an intense battle," Tailong told them. "Wanrei, here they come," Lien told him. "Right," Wanrei responded. 'El Rugo' Genso shouted as Tailong's pole grew and went at them. "Kimmi lets show them our fourth spell," Zack told her. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted as Zakersword appeared in Zack's hand and used it to stop the attack while Wanrei got Kimmi out of the way. The pole returned to normal as Zakersword disappeared. Zack went to Kimmi ready for anything. "Good thing I had Zakersword for a spell," Zack mentioned. "Yeah but that's one of his spells. Not to mention Genso there is an experience fighter who only fights for fun and for power," Wanrei told them.

"I don't know what that was about, but this time I will do some damage," Genso said as he ran at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted as Raseioshi appeared and protect them. "Ha, I seen a similar spell before, that's nothing compare to my strength," Genso told them. He punched the dome causing it to crack, but at the same time the electricity from the dome shocked him. "Oh, so that's why Ted retreated instead of trying to break through Raseioshi," Zack said as Genso retreated as his arm ache from being shocked. "You didn't know that?" Kimmi asked. "Well no one actually tried punching the dome. I thought the electricity was just for the strength of the spell," Zack told them.

"Well lets see how you deal with this. 'Valerie Elgo'," Genso read their strongest spell. The dome disappeared as Wanrei stood in front of the spell. 'Rau Dibauren' Lien shouted as a Wanrei swing his arm down as a tiger with 3 tails countered it. Both spell council each other out. "Cool!" Zack said as he saw Rau Dibauren in action. "Something never changes," Genso told them. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted as Saiker aimed at Genso till Tailong jumped ahead and stopped the attack but barely. "That spell had power behind it," Tailong told Genso as they looked at Zack.

"Zack Kimmi, come back here," Wanrei told them. Zack and Kimmi listened and headed their way. "You need to stay back here where it's safe," Lien told them. "What?" Zack asked. "Why?" Kimmi asked. "Tailong's spells are mostly pole based, but as you just notice he has a summoning spell to that's also an ultimate level spell," Wanrei told them. "Oh, that so that's why you want us to stay back," Zack responded, "Because none of my spell reached Ultimate." "Exactly, you have spells that's strong against the other spells, but not that spell," Lien told them. "I'll stay behind, but I'm not going to do nothing," Zack told them with a pout. "I'm with Zack there, I still have plenty of strength from with in," Kimmi told them. _"They're definitely Tia and Megumi's children,"_ Wanrei and Lien thought at once as they agreed.

Wanrei and Lien took their position for a mamodo battle. "Kimmi, when you see an opening, where they're not in the way launch Saikerga," Zack told Kimmi, "That mamodo barely blocked Saiker, so maybe Saikerga can do more damage." "Yeah," Kimmi agreed as she realized, what Zack was talking about.

"So only you're going to fight again?" Genso asked Wanrei. "They're not experienced in battle as I am, so they're staying behind," Wanrei told him. "Rookies huh? If that's so why even bring them along?" Genso asked. "Because they're Rookies doesn't mean they don't have strong spells," Wanrei responded, _"Or knowledge of Kong Fu,"_ Wanrei thought about Zack who took a Kong Fu stance incase he needs it to protect Kimmi.

"Lets get this started then. 'Ganzu Erudo'," Genso shouted as Tailong launched an attack. "Go Rerugo' Lien shouted as a Glass like shield like Rerugo but stronger blocked it. Then Genso went for a surprise attack on Wanrei. "Oh no you don't," Zack Shouted sticking out his hand, as Kimmi shouted their 2nd spell, 'Raseioshi'. Raseioshi surrounded Wanrei as Genso stopped his attack. "Thanks guys," Lien told them. "Well in that case, I'll attack the shrimps," Genso said as he ran toward them. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi switch spells as Zack's body glowed orange and he stopped the punch with a basic Kong Fu move. "That was a level 1 Kong Fu move yet you took me down with it," Genso said as he retreated.

"We got to be more careful about these two Zack," Kimmi told him. "I agree, if it wasn't for Saizaruk I wouldn't be able to stop him at my level of Kong Fu," Zack told her. Genso was getting ready to try again when Wanrei appeared behind him. "It's not really a good idea to attack children like that when they're just helping," He told Genso. "Huh?" Genso looked around and saw Tailong beaten up. Genso launched another attack at Wanrei this time but Wanrei blocked it. Tailong started to get up and ready to fight back.

"Genso, launch Go Erudo," Tailong requested. 'Go Erudo' Genso shouted as Tailong went strait for Lien. Saizaruk worn out at that point giving Zack and Kimmi access to their other spells. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted as Zakersword appeared in Zack's hands. Zack stopped the attack just when it almost hit Lien. "That annoying sword again," Tailong said as he retreated. Zack let go of Zakersword causing it to disappeared Kimmi ran toward him. "That annoying kid is getting more annoying," Genso said as he broke from Wanrei and retreated to Tailong.

"Sorry," Zack apologized to Wanrei and Lien. "Why are you apologizing Zack?" Lien asked. "You save Lien from being hit by that spell, we should be thanking you," Wanrei explained. "So now what?" Zack asked. "You and Kimmi are going to stay back and only attack when needed," Wanrei told them. "Ok, but just for a reminder I still have Zaker and Saikerga ready to go," Zack explained.

"I'm getting tired of this game," Genso said as Wanrei stepped up. Zack leaned against a wall but still active enough to react quickly for a spell or to use Kong Fu. "Zack are you sure about this?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah, if there was one thing I learned from training with my parents is sometimes waiting is the best option," Zack told her, "Besides we need to save Zaker for the spellbook and Saikerga for when there's an opening for us to use it."

"I'm only going to tell you this once, stop trying to hurt Zack and Kimmi," Wanrei warned Genso. "Why should I? They seem just as fun to fight against as you are," Genso told him. Lien opened their spellbook 'Go Boren' Lien shouted as Wanrei launch a blast from his hand at Tailong. 'Go Elgo' Genso reacted at Tailong and Wanrei collide in spells. Genso headed to Lien. "Kimmi now," Zack shouted. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as Zaker shot out of Zack's mouth and strike dead center between Lien and Genso, forcing Genso to fall back. "Nice aim guys," Lien reacted. "Comes from training with my cousins before we were asked to join this battle," Zack told them, _"Especially since I only knew Zaker back then,"_ Zack thought with a small laugh.

'Elgo' Genso shouted as the staff went at Wanrei. 'Regaruk' Lien shouted as Wanrei dodged the attack. Zack watches as if he was watching a movie. "Zack how can you be so calm?" Kimmi asked. Zack shrugged and said, "I don't know, must because we still have enough strength from with in to help," Zack explained. 'Ganzu Boren' Lien shouted as Wanrei shot many Go Boren at Tailong. Tailong dodged all of the attacks and hit Wanrei to the side, "You didn't think you're the only ones that got stronger over the years, did you?" Tailong asked. "Wanrei," Lien shouted as Wanrei struggled to get up.

"Zack we don't have any spells to help them out, do we?" Kimmi asked. Zack racked his head around only remembering the 5 he learned before signing his name and the Saizaruk that he just gained. "Sorry Kimmi, the first 5 technically was the only spells I learned before signing my name into the spellbook, that's why Saizaruk was a surprise to me," Zack told her. "Well then we'll just have to deal with the 6 spells we got," Kimmi said opening the spellbook with Zack in position.

"Time to end this," Genso said as Tailong was getting ready to attack Wanrei. 'Go E…" Genso was about to read when Kimmi shouted, "The fifth spell, 'Saikerga'." Saikerga went strait at Tailong forcing Tailong to turn around to block it. "Ha, it looks not much different from the other one," Tailong said. Saikerga hit the pole, and the power of Saikerga pushed back the pole along with Tailong. "Never mistaken Saikerga as another Saiker. Or it will be the last thing you do," Zack explained.

Kimmi had a bright idea but needed to check something. "Zack, if you activate Saizaruk first you can't use any spells right?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah, I think so," Zack answered. "Is it the same for Zakersword?" Kimmi asked. Zack thought back for a moment and answered, "I don't know, I never tried it, usually when the other spells activate I need my hands free or something that cause me to let go of it," Zack answered. "Well lets give it a try," Kimmi responded. Zack got into his swordsman position. "The fourth spell, 'Zakersword'," Kimmi shouted as Zakersword appeared in Zack's hand. Kimmi didn't flip a page as Saizaruk was on the page next to Zakersword. _"Please work,"_ Kimmi thought then shouted, "The sixth spell 'Saizaruk'." Zack's body glowed not just orange but bright yellow from Zakersword.

Tailong tried to use the moment to attack Wanrei, when he sense the power from Zack. "What…what is that power?" Tailong asked. _"Zack Kimmi, what are you two up to?"_ Both Wanrei and Lien thought as Wanrei manage to walked over to where Lien is at. Zack came in at full speed of Saizaruk and was in a position to use Zakersword. "Genso don't stand there, launch a spell," Tailong shouted. "Hold your horses," Genso told him, 'Ganzu Eldon'. Tailong's pole glowed as he threw it down at Zack who blocked it with Zakersword. "Impossible, with what I learn from the last two times you used that sword you shouldn't be able to block it," Tailong complained. Lien and Wanrei noticed the orange glowed that mixed with the yellow glow. "No way, Saizaruk and Zakersword?" Lien wondered. "It takes a lot of training and practice to be able to combine both spells, and they just gain Saizaruk not that long ago," Wanrei mentioned. "Are you two alright?" Kimmi asked running toward them. "Yeah thanks to you two," Lien told her.

Zack threw back Tailong expecting Saizaruk or Zakersword to wear off by now, but they still were active. "Hey, neither Zakersword nor Saizaruk is wearing off Kimmi," Zack yelled. "I guess since both spells are combining, so is the time limit on both spells," Kimmi responded.

Genso and Tailong caught on with the combination of Zack's spells. "Creative, but we still have Ultimate level spell," Tailong replied. 'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted as a huge shark went at Zack. "Zack step back and leave it to me," Wanrei told Zack. Unsure if Zakersword and Saizaruk is powerful enough Zack quickly move. 'Goraiou Dibauren' Lien shouted as a power up version of Rau Dibauren attacked the shark and destroyed it.

"Wow," Zack and Kimmi said in unison. The shine of Wanrei's spellbook went out as Lien no longer had enough strength from with in for another spell. "Is it over?" Zack asked. "Oh no, its far from being over," Genso said as he and Tailong was still standing. At that moment Saizaruk and Zakersword finally wore off. "Wait, they shouldn't be able to use any more spells right? I mean this is the 2nd time they use their Ultimate spell right?" Zack asked. "Yeah, so we should still be able to win," Kimmi agreed. "Normally yes, but thanks to Clear Note, we don't have to worry about little stuff like that," Tailong told them. "Clear Note!" Wanrei and Lien said in unison. "Clear Note gain new powers while he was being reborn, including able to give someone the ability to have endless strength from within," Genso told them. "You still can defeat us but we're not going to tell you," Tailong told them.

"Zack Kimmi stay back," Wanrei said as he got up. "No this time you and Lien need to stay back," Zack responded. "Huh?" Wanrei and Lien asked surprise. "Without any strength from with in Lien can't call on any spells, but Kimmi has plenty left," Zack explained, "I might not have any Ultimate level spells, but I still have 6 spells just as strong." "I'm with Zack all the way," Kimmi replied.

With out them knowing the orange spellbook glowed as a new spell appeared and it was glowing brightly. Zack and Kimmi stood up to Tailong and Genso. "Wanrei," said Lien looking at Wanrei. "Those two are so much like their parents," Wanrei responded. "Yeah, stubborn and willing to help," Lien replied.

"Why you two keep insisting of fighting a useless battle?" Genso asked. "Someone like you will never understand," Zack started explaining. "To have someone close to depend and help with all your power," Kimmi finished. Zack looks at Lien and Wanrei remembering when he met them.

_Flashback…_

_Everyone was going through the introductions and Zack was sitting back on the wall when his mother came by. "Hey Zack, do still want to meat the Mamodo who taught me Kong Fu?" Tia asked. "Yeah," Zack replied straitening up from his slouching position. Zack fallowed his mom to where his father was talking to Lien and Wanrei. "You must be Zack we heard so much about?" Lien asked as she and Wanrei bow with respect. "Same here," Zack replied. Tia told him that Wanrei was the one who taught her, and Lien was the one to teach Wanrei._

_Tia left with Lien and Megumi to help prepare everyone's meal in greeting their other friends. "So Zack, are you planning to take over when your dad steps down king?" Wanrei asked. "I think so, I know I don't want another Mamodo battle after hearing some of the stories," Zack explained, "Infact I think I see myself as every kind of 'Kind' King there is. Freedom, that way the people of the room has their rights. Strong King so I can help protect everyone. Which leads to Protective King, etch," Zack explained. Wanrei smiled as Zack thought over every other forms of Kind King. 'He's definitely Zatch and Tia's son, that's for sure,' Wanrei thought. _

_End of Flashback…_

Zack stood there ready for anything. _"Time to see if I have what it takes to be the kind king I want to be,"_ Zack thought looking at Tailong and Genso. Zack pulled off his black jacket and placed it in his backpack, and then gave it to Kimmi. "Oh look Genso, the kiddies want to play," Tailong said with sarcasm. "I wander what makes them think they have a chance," Genso replied. "Let's go," Zack replied. Kimmi opened the spellbook. 'Go Elgo' Genso shouted as Tailong went strait at Zack. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted as Raseioshi protect them from the spell as when Tailong hit it with his pole an electric charge build up in the pole and hit Tailong.

"At least Raseioshi is holding," Lien responded. "Yeah but for how long?" Wanrei wandered. Raseioshi disappeared as Zack placed himself for an attack spell. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted as Zack swipe his hands together causing Saikerga to appear. 'Elgo' Genso shouted as Tailong used the power up pole to stop Saikerga. "Ok, they now can stop Saikerga," Zack said. "This isn't good! Saikerga is our strongest attack spell," said Kimmi. "Kimmi check the pages, there must be something we missed," Zack replied. Kimmi did so wandering what Zack was talking about and found 2 new spells right next to each other. "Zack we have 2 new spells," Kimmi replied, "Bao Saikerga, and Baofojio." "I don't know about Baofojio but Bao Saikerga sounds like my dad's Bao Zakerga," Zack told Kimmi.

"Let's finish this," Tailong responded. "The 8th spell, 'Baofojio'," Kimmi shouted as the lightning came down at Zack who had his hands up toward the spell as the lightning stopped there. "So they did get a new spell," Lien responded. "They must of earn it during the battle," Wanrei responded.

"Kimmi we need to test this spell out before we use it," Zack explained. He separated his hands and the lightning hit Zack. "Zack are you alright?" Kimmi asked. The lightning stopped and Zack appeared unharmed, Infact all of his injuries had healed. "Cool our 8th spell is a healing spell," Kimmi replied. "More than that, my power has returned as well," Zack explained. "How about we end this charade?" Tailong asked Genso. "Yeah lets show these two a real spell," Genso responded, 'Zaou Giruerudo'. A giant shark appeared and went for an attack. "Kimmi pore your strength from with in into the spellbook and lets give our 7th spell a shot," Zack told her. "Yeah, lets do this," Kimmi agreed as the spellbook shined brightly, "The seventh spell, 'Bao Saikerga'." Zack's eyes went white like when he use Zaker and opened his mouth as what looked like Bao Zakerga except orange appeared and struck the shark.

"Zack inherit Bao?" Lien responded surprised. "By the looks of it, its power isn't enough to show its true form," Wanrei responded. Bao Saikerga destroyed the shark badly damage Tailong and Genso as their spellbook burns rapidly. Zack regain conscious and saw the damage from his new spell. "Did my new spell do all this?" Zack asked with curiosity. Kimmi struggled to stay standing as Zack went to help her, and headed toward Lien and Wanrei.

"So I finally reached Ultimate level in spells," Zack said with a grin on his face. Kimmi explained Bao Saikerga. "A shame it comes out of my mouth instead of my hands, and then I could see it," Zack told them. "Zack, you have a powerful spirit for a spell, and with great power comes with great responsibility," Wanrei explained. "I know that, my Dad gave me that speech back when we were training to prepare myself for this battle," Zack explained. Genso was unconscious from Bao Saikerga power.

"So now what?" Kimmi asked. "I think we should rest up awhile then Zack should use Baofojio to recover Lien's and Kimmi's strength from with in," Wanrei explained. "I'm in," Zack said as he took out his black jacket and put it back on. "I never worn this thing when ever I'm in intense training or battle keeps it in good condition," Zack said.

**Next Time: Arrow Rei Victoreem and Mohawk Ace are still face to face with Belgium E.O. and somethings never change. Read to find out...**


	18. Belgium EO Returns

Hotel Adventures

**Belgium E.O. Returns**

Zack was well rested and was ready. 'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted as lightning appeared above Zack's hands as he threw his hands toward Lien causing the lightning to hit her which cause her to recover quickly. 'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted as Zack did the same thing to her. "Now that Lien and Kimmi is recovered, now what?" Zack asked. "We should search around the ruins in hope to find the others," Wanrei told him. "I hope the others are ok," Kimmi said.

At Arrow and Victoreem's side, Victoreem finally stopped shouting his name. "Hey Belgium E.O. it's me Victoreem, Gorgeous Sir Victoreem," Victoreem told him. "Oh, it had been a long time Victoreem," Belgium responded. "Yeah, 15 years to be exact," Victoreem told him and turned to Arrow and Rei. "You know Mohawk Ace, the other 2 are with me, and the short one with the purple hair is a mamodo known as Arrow Bell. The teenager who has mamodo markings, is his human partner Rei who also is half human half mamodo," Victoreem explained.

"Nice to meet you but if your planning to pass through you must either beet me in a mamodo battle or perform for me," Belgium explained. "Perform?" Rei asked. "Yes, you see, I'm Belgium E.O. from a thousand years ago, I was sealed in stone for a 1,000 years, and was imprisoned for 15 years with no entertainment," Belgium explained. A sweat drop appeared on Rei's head. "Victoreem, do your Very Mellon song and dance," Arrow suggested. "Great idea young one," Victoreem told him. "Yes, I love the Very Melon song," Belgium shouted. "Rei join with us," Arrow requested. "Ah, no thanks Arrow," Rei responded. "OK," Arrow said as he turned around.

The song started as Victoreem started dancing around then took a V stance singing, "Catch my heart, Very Mellon." Arrow did the same repeating, "Very Mellon, yeah." "Catch my heart, Very Mellon," Victoreem repeated with Arrow following, "Very Mellon, yeah." They turned to the side swinging their arms up and down. "Melt in your mouth, Very Mellon." "Very Mellon." Then they turned to the other side as Victoreem's arms turned into Yo-yos. "1 2, 1 2, Very Mellon." "Very Mellon." Then Victoreem started acting as if fire shot out of his mouth, "Ra, Ra, and Very Mellon." "Very Mellon," Arrow said moving out of the way as Victoreem came closer, "Bring me more." They continued till they hit the end of the song with Rei and Mohawk Ace watching.

"So what do you think?" Victoreem asked. "Maximum," Belgim E.O. shouted as Didra shouted all their spells. 'Migushield' Rei shouted as Arrows shield protected them from the spells till it ended. "It was maximum entertainment," Belgium told them. "Huh?" Rei asked. "Can I dance along with you? The last time I sing I bit my tongue," Belgium asked. "Sure just fallow what Arrow does," Victoreem told him. They repeated and miraculously did it with out Belgium E.O. doing something wrong and blamed it on them.

"Ok you 4 can pass," Belgium told them, "but why may I ask why you're here?" "We're here to save both worlds from danger," Arrow told him, "and we're fighting Clear Note, Zophis, and all the bad guys." "Ooh, I want to save the world," Belgium said clapping his hands. "But aren't you one of the criminals?" Rei asked. "Oh your right, in that case," Belgium said, "Didra give them the spellbook." Didra as she was told and gave it to Rei. "Huh?" Rei asked. "If I'm a criminal then I don't earn the right to fight with you guys," Belgium told them.

"I don't know," Rei said. "Please I don't want to fight this battle anyway, I was just caught in it," Belgim told them. "Rei just throw it in the air I'll burn it," Victoreem told them. Rei did so but with doubt. 'Maguru' Mohawk Ace shouted as V blast hit and burns the book instantly. With Belgim gone in a second. "That guy didn't disserved that," Rei said. "Nothing we can do now," Victoreem told them. Arrow tugged on Rei's pants, "Its alright once its safe in the mamodo world again you can visit him," Arrow told him. "Thanks Arrow," Rei answered rubbing Arrow's head. The indigo spellbook glowed as a new spell appeared. "A new spell," Rei said opening the spellbook. "Miberna mi Mikerga, connect and fire?" Rei read and asked. "Maybe my Mom and Dad know," Arrow responded. "maybe," Rei answer and closed the spellbook as the group leaves.

**Next Time: Zeno and Leila are in a battle of a life time , as they might need to combine their most powerful spells. Read to Find out**


	19. Shadow vs Moon and Lightning

Hotel Adventures

**Shadow vs. Moon and Lightning**

'Miberna Ra Mikerga' Rei shouted as they tried the new spell and nothing. "We must be doing something wrong," Rei told Arrow. "Maybe it has to do with what we were doing when we got the spell," Arrow suggested. "We already tried that," Rei told him, "We found something we agree on but nothing. Maybe we should wait till we meet up with your parents," Rei told him. "One more time please?" Arrow asked. "Fine but we need to find away to activate this spell," Rei told him.

Zack was exploring the rooms with in sight range of Wanrei Lien and Kimmi. "Nothing so far," Zack said looking at the room. 'Miberna Ra Mikerga' Zack heard Rei shouted. _"That sounds like Rei,"_ Zack thought. Wanrei Lien and Kimmi ran up to Zack, "Zack, for a small mamodo you sure have a lot of energy," Kimmi told him. "I heard Rei shouting out a spell I haven't heard of before," Zack told them. "Must be a new spell they got," Wanrei told them.

They walked in the room with Arrow throwing his rod at the wall by them. "Arrow, one I didn't call out the spell, and two I don't think that have done anything," Rei told him. "You two having spell trouble?" Zack asked coming in and picking up Arrow's rod. "Cousin Zack," Arrow shouted running to Zack. Rei ran to his parents happy to see them. "You don't know the half of it, Victoreem told them as he and Mohawk Ace was finding something else to do. "We tried everything to summon this spell but nothing," Rei told them. "Have you two try being instinct with each other?" Wanrei asked. "No actually we tried finding a common thing we agree on like we had when we got it, but not that," Rei explained. "Rei Arrow, Zack Kimmi you might want, its true most spells either require you to work together with one common goal, but there is spells where it require both Human partner and Mamodo to be instinct with each other. Arrow, your mother has one of those spells, and its seems, like Zack, you either inherit that spell or you got something similar," Lien told them.

Rei and Arrow got into position as Wanrei Lien Zack and Kimmi watch. "Ok Arrow aim at that opening," Rei told Arrow who did so. _"We need to be instinct with each other,"_ both Rei and Arrow thought as the new spell shined. 'Miberna Ra Mikerga' Rei shouted as 2 energy balls appeared. "Energy balls?" Arrow asked. "It seam's so," Rei responded he flipped to the other page, 'Connect'. Rei shouted but they didn't do anything. "Energy ball A1 and B1…," Arrow shouted signaling Rei to try again. 'Connect' Rei shouted as a stream of lightning connect the ball. "Arrow needs to shout the name of the Energy Ball's name and then I call out the spell, so maybe it'll work with fire two," Rei said shutting the book canceling the spell. "Not only that maybe I can get them to move around or make more than one," said Arrow.

As soon as they were ready they headed off together. "This spell is really useful, and I understand why it didn't appear till now," Rei said. "Not all spells are like that, my mom's Chaajiru Saifodon power comes from her anger, well just say I was unfortunate one day to see her use it once," Zack said with a slight scared sound in it. "Not to mentions my dad's most powerful spell," Arrow said in the same tone.

Meanwhile Leila and Zeno's paths were cross by Zaruchimu as they were ready to fight. "Leila watches your shadow," Zeno told his wife. "Shadow?" Leila asked. "Yeah, his power is Shadow, and he can turn your shadow against you with one spell," Zeno told her, "Did you get that Albert?" "Yes I did," Albert told him. "A shame you did turn good Zeno, you could be a major help to lord Zophis and Lord Clear Note," said Zaruchimu.

'Orrcyd Sharon' Raushi shouted as all the eyes on Zaruchimu's bald head opened. As Albert and Dufort's shadows turned into ropes and tied them up. "Albert," Leila shouted. "Don't worry Leila, I still have my natural abilities," Zeno reminded her._ "That's right, Zeno can teleport from one place to another along with who ever touches his cloak,"_ Leila thought.

Zeno disappeared and reappeared on Albert's shoulders. "I'll get you out second Dufort but I need cover if I'm going to do so," Zeno told Dufort who nodded. Zeno disappeared with Albert and reappeared by Leila, then went back for Dufort. "Albert before they use that spell again," Leila told her partner. 'Migurun' Albert shouted as a blast fires at them. Dufort and Zeno appeared unaffected from the spell. "Dufort use Zakerga," Zeno shouted. 'Zakerga' Dufort shouted as Lightning fires out of Zeno's hand and hits them. "Leila we need to combine our spells," Zeno told her. "Yeah," Leila agreed.

"You two are driving me nuts, Raushi this time use the sword shadow," Zaruchimu told his human partner. 'Sedona Soldo' Raushi shouted as shadows build up into a sword to attack them and attacks them. "We need to pull out the big stuff," both Zeno and Leila told Dufort and Albert who opened their spellbooks. 'Barugirudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted. 'Om Magurga' Albert shouted. Tremendous lightning struck the sword causing it to disappear, as A moon shape crest spin right at them and made direct hit then came around for a second hit, before they could counter attack, then it attached itself back onto Leila's rod.

'Zakerga' 'Migurun' Dufort and Albert shouted as Leila's and Zeno's spells combined into what look like Arrow's Mikerga and struck the book sending the Zaruchimu back to the mamodo world.

"He's gone," Zeno said as he headed for the door. "Zeno we should wait," Leila told him. "Arrow and Leon is out there somewhere with who knows what," Zeno told her. "True but you said it yourself, their powers combine is stronger than even Zatch, not to forget their human partners happen to be half mamodos and have mamodo powers cause of it." Leila reminded him. "Fine we'll wait but once we're ready we head off to find our sons, and all of our friends," Zeno told her. Leila nodded in agreement. "Looks like being married to each other changed both Zeno and Leila," Dufort said relaxing. "I know, when I met Leila I was under Zophis control but she always try to break me out of it, and now Leila is doing the same for Zeno by breaking him free from his past," Albert told Dufort. As soon as they were rested they headed out.

**Next Time:** **Pamoon and Rein have to work together to fight an old enemy of Rein's but will it be that wins. Read to find out… **


	20. Pamoon and Rein

**Pamoon and Rein**

Zack and Arrow was looking for any of their friends. "I hope Mom Dad and Leon are alright," Arrow said. "Don't worry, your dad has attack spells my dad doesn't even have. And your Mom been in 2 mamodo battles," Zack said, "Come on lets go back." They returned to only find Kimmi and Rei waiting for them. "Mom and Dad went to check on something, and Victoreem and Mohawk Ace went to find something to eat," Rei explained.

Else where Zeno and Leila looked around for any one on their side. "Where are my brother and his wife?" Zeno asked irritated. "They might still be battling their opponent," Leila told him. "Hey you two we'll find them when we find them," Dufort said. "Come on Dufort they're just concern parents," Albert said.

Rein and Pamoon found themselves against Rodeux a winged mamodo. Pamoon's stars position themselves for attacks. "Rein I'm surprise you are here," Rodeux said. "Zatch is our friend of ours and when he asked us to join we agree," Rein said. 'Ganzu Ragyuru' Cheetah shouted as multiple shots went at them. "Leave this to us Rein Kyle," Pamoon shouted. 'Beggar' Lance shouted as lasers fired from the stars and hit all the attacks.

"To bad for you that I was one of the supreme mamodo from over 1000 years ago," Pamoon told them. 'Garon Ragyuru' Cheetah shouted as tips of the wings went at Kyle and Lance. 'Mashield' Lace shouted as stars form a pyramid shield around them. "Our turn," Kyle shouted, 'Aborodio'. A Cross like slash went at Rodeux. 'Dioga Ragyuru' Cheetah shouted as their most powerful spell collided with theirs. "Lance now," Pamoon shouted. The stars form a circle above Rodeux. 'Exervous Berga' a sword appeared in the X and went at them. Rodeux dodge the attack.

"We're not done yet," Lance said, "Kyle use that spell again." "Rein?" Kyle asked. "Go ahead Kyle," Rein responded. 'Aborodio' Kyle shouted. 'El Berga' a cage like beams formed from the stars came at them. this time they made a hit. "You'll have to try harder to burn my book," Rodeux said. He was severely injured but he was still standing.

"Lets hit him with our strongest spell," Pamoon shouted. 'Vertigo Berga' 'Garubadosu Aborodio' Kyle and Lance shouted as a giant claw and star monster came at Rodeux. 'Dioga Ragyuru' a blast came at Pamoon's attack but failed as the combinations of both spells destroyed the spellbook.

Just then Zeno Leila Dufort and Albert came in and saw the damage. "You two really did this?" Albert asked. "Yes," Rein responded, "but now we need to rest." "I agree with you two resting," Leila said.

**Sorry it took so long but I didn't know any of Rodeux or Reins spells that well but I used One Manga, and now they have 212 chapters. And I know its short but I was trying to think of it.**

**Next time:** Leon and Earth worked together to win. But what kind of power does Leon has that he got from Zeno. Read to find out...


	21. The True Power of LightningMoon

**The True Power of Lightning/Moon**

Clear Note came running in the room. "Tailong, Belgim E.O., Zaruchimu, and Rodeux been defeated and 4 four groups responsible is now 2 groups," Clear Note reported. "Do you know the names of them," Zophis asked. "Zack, Kimmi, Wonrei, Lien, Arrow, Rei, Victoreem, Mohawk Ace, Zeno, Dufort, Leila, Albert, Rein, Kyle, Pamoon, and Lance," Clear Note responded. "The only ones we need to worry about is Lightning Blond's son and Brother," Zophis explained.

Meanwhile Leon Sam Earth and Elly was surrounded by enemies. "We beat them all with one attack," Elly told them. 'Migazaker' Sam shouted as electrical blast hit most of them. 'Rior Multi' someone shouted as more replaced them. 'Borusen' Elly shouted. Earth charged at all the copies but the more they defeated more appeared. _'Ion Gravirei'_ Gravity press down on all of them and 1 was left.

"Nice but I got more power than that," The mamodo shouted. 'Eon Rioren' thousands of punches came at them at full power. 'MiRashield' Sam shouted as MiRashield appeared and deflected all the attacks. 'Zakerga' Sam shouted as Zakerga fired from Leon's rod. 'Ion shield' the human partner shouted as a Triangular shield block the attack. _'Reis'_ Sam activated Reis and then opened the spellbook, 'Zaker' lightning fused with Reis and destroyed the shield. "That works," Earth said.

'Rio Blast' The partner shouted. A huge explosion occurred and the smoke blocked their view. "Where did they go?" Leon thought as he tripped over something metal, "Metal, that's it. Sam when you see the enemy launch Migajikerdor." "The magnetizing spell?" Sam asked. "Trust me," Leon replied, "Earth do you have any spells that can wipe many enemies at once?" "Our most powerful spells," Elly responded. 'Barubarosu Sorudon' Elly shouted Earths spellbook shined from the power of the spell. A hand holding a sword similar to Earth's swipe clean through all but one.

'Migajikerdor' Sam shouted as a ball of energy shot at that one enemy and hit him. All the metals flung at the mamodo. "Now I see, this room is full of metal," Earth reacted. "It's not over yet," Elly said. 'Dioga Rokoruk' the human partner shouted as there was a blast sending all the metal back. _'Dioga Gravidon'_ the voice shouted in Sam's head as a huge purple ball with color stripes fired at the blast canceling each other out. Sam collapse after that. "Dad's spell always take a lot out of me," Sam said, "but I can still fight." "What we need is an ultimate attack that is lightning based," Elly said. "Uh all my spells are lightning spells but none of them are ultimate," Leon said. The gray spellbook glowed at that point. "Maybe we do," Sam said flipping through the spellbook. "The 7th Spell Jigadirasu Migazaker," Sam pointed out.

'Eon Rioren' the partner shouted as 100 more clones appeared. 'Borusen' Elly shouted as Earth came at the mamodo. 'Rioruk' the partner shouted as thousands of the clones jumped onto Earth. "I can't use Rior Gravirei or Barber Gravidon with out hurting Earth," Sam complained. "Don't worry, they're with in range," Elly explained. "Eh?" Sam and Leon said. 'Jerudo Ma Sorudo'. Just then all the clones were torn apart in seconds as Earth stood above the clones. "And I thought Zack was good with Zakersword," Leon commented.

"Now use your new spell now," Elli shouted. "The 7th spell," Sam shouted as the book shined with power, 'Jigadirasu Migazaker'. Leon raised his hands in the air as a thunder goddess like Zeno's strongest spell appears and it fired Zakergas and Migazakers at each of enemies till the spellbook was hit and burned. Sam closed the book as the battle was over. "That's that the spell book burned," Earth said.

* * *

**Again Sorry its short I'm giving it my best the long chapters are yet to come though like a certain 4th supreme mamodo.**

**Next Time: **Penny and Daisy worked together to fight an unknown enemy. Read to find out...


	22. The Flying Enemy

**The Flying Enemy**

Some where in the labyrinth Wonrei, Lien, Victoreem, Mohawk Ace, Arrow, Rei, Zack and Kimmi walked through it. Arrow dropped to the ground and said, "I'm tired." Rei went back and kneeled down and said, "Climb on, I'll carry you." Arrow did so and instantly fell asleep. "Arrow must of really been warn out if he fell asleep like that," Zack said. "Come on guys," Wonrei said.

Rein, Kyle, Pamoon, Lance, Zeno, Dufort, Leila and Albert was as lost trying to find their way. "Where are they?" Zeno asked. "Calm down Zeno," Leila said. "We're in a labyrinth full of criminal mamodos and their human partners," Pamoon said. "True but we're in this together as a team," Rein explained.

Penny Uri Daisy and Padma looked for their enemy. 'Akurga' Uri shouted as Penny shot water from her hand. A mist formed but no sign of the enemy. "That didn't work," Padma said, "And Daisy and I only have four spells." "Where is this enemy?" Penny asked. "Let's just go ahead," Uri mentioned, "He/She will probably attack at that moment when our back is turn, and then we will have an idea of what we're up against."

Padma was still unsure as she still can sense a mamodo presence. "The others are probably battling their enemies so why ours is the one hiding?" Padma wondered. Yellow eyes appeared and zoomed off. Padma then sense something coming their way. "Guys stop," Padma shouted. "What is it Padma?" Penny asked. "Let me try something," Padma said closing her eyes then heard the mamodo's movements. _'Boren'_ Padma activated her powers and threw a Boren attack at the ceiling as a flying figure hit the ground.

"I never expected a half breed determine my movements," the mamodo said. "Clearly you don't know who you're talking to," Padma responded. "Penny," Uri shouted. Penny shot her hands forward. 'Akur'. Water shot at the mamodo who dodge by flying. 'Wingoruk' someone shouted as the mamodo's wings became stealing.

'_Go Regaruk'_ Padma activated her powers, grabbed Daisy and jump over it. "Let's try this," Padma shouted, 'Akur'. Jet of water hit the mamodo while in the air as Padma and Daisy landed. "Bulls eye," Penny said. "Good plan Padma," Uri said then shouted Penny's spell, 'Akur Kiroro'. Penny fired ice at the mamodo who dodge again. "That won't work," The mamodo said. _'Boren'_ Padma activated her powers and send Boren at the flying mamodo who dodge it. "We have to stop that guy somehow," Penny shouted.

'_Go Regaruk'_ Padma activated her powers and jump above the mamodo. 'Windker' someone shouted as the mamodo turned around and send a tornado blowing Padma up further in the sky. 'Oruda Kuran' Padma shouted as Daisy send jets of water to grab Padma. "Not good," Uri said. 'Windker' the partner shouted as another tornado came at them. 'Ashield' Uri shouted as a shield of water took the hit and absorbed the attack, 'Ak Spreid' Uri shouted as blast of water came at the mamodo and failed.

Padma gripped the blue spellbook and looked down at Daisy. "Padma any idea?" Daisy asked. "That mamodo can fly around and dodge our attacks. My parents along with King Zatch and Mr. Takamine once face a mamodo that can fly around but not like this," Padma said. She stepped on a shield the Egyptians used in battle. "This might help," Padma said, "Daisy go look for shields and armors like this."

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted as Penny fired more ice attacks the flying mamodo dodge the attacks. "It's pointless," the mamodo said, "You see I been spying on your group since the start, your doom to fail."

A shield went zooming by and hit the mamodo. "Bulls eye," Daisy shouted. "Uri, catch," Padma shouted throwing him a shield "Well, it's not my style, but what ever you're planning must works," Uri said. 'Gigano Windker' Someone shouted as a blast of wind surrounded the place. Padma shielded herself and Daisy with the shield as Uri and Penny did the same. "Now I get it," Uri said. "What?" Penny asked. "In ancient times humans would use a shield not only to defend off attack but can be use as a weapon," Uri explained

Once the attack ended they set up for an attack. "Let's try our strongest spell," Penny said. "No he'll dodge it and with out knowing where the human partner is, it'll do nothing," Uri explained. Padma was looking at the ground rubbing her head. "How could you read a spell with out being visible?" Padma thought, "Unless this there's a reason why this mamodo is making sure none of our attacks touches the ground cause the mamodo is in the air." "What are you planning?" Daisy asked. "Daisy go to your mother and Uncle," Padma ordered, "Tell them to distract the mamodo."

Daisy did so. "So Padma must have an idea on how to defeat this guy or where the human partner is hiding," Uri said. "I guess," Daisy shrugged. 'Akuruk' Uri shouted as water formed claws on Penny's hands. "Daisy wait till Padma reads a spell," Penny explained as she went off to distract the flying mamodo.

'_Go Regaruk'_ Padma activated her powers and jumped to a certain part of the room. "Mr. Takamine said that Egyptians created fake rooms to fool enemies as well as booby-traps," Padma said, "This must be a hiding place for the human partner then." _'Go Regaruk'_ Padma activated her powers jumped in the air and kicked the ground breaking the floor. _'Boren'_ Padma activated her powers again and blast the way to a room then used Go Regaruk to get the human partner.

Penny took a direct hit by Wingoruk. Padma found the human partner. "Hey your that kid from my school," Padma said. 'Windker' he shouted as wind hit Penny. Padma then gripped the shoulder area making the kid pass out.

"Hey the attacks ended," Penny said. Padma jumped out of the hole with the kid. "Penny I got his partner shouts the spell," Padma shouted. "Uri," Penny said. "Uh huh," Uri agreed and shouted, 'So Giaku' Uri shouted as a dragon made out of water attack the mamodo. Soon enough the spellbook was burning as the 13 year old was passed out. "Great now we have to deal with enemies and get this kid home," Padma complained. "Who is he?" Daisy asked. "An old friend of Rei's when we were little, he found out about mamodos shortly before his family moved," Padma explained.

Leon who was walking ahead of everyone noticed the group and ran back to Sam Earth and Elli. "Hey Sam your girlfriend just help won a mamodo battle," Leon said. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Padma Daisy Uri and Penny is at the other room," Leon explained. It didn't take long for Sam to figure by girlfriend Leon meant Padma. "Padma isn't my girlfriend," Sam shouted loudly that Padma heard them. "Looks like Sam's group is here, or I should say it sounds like," Penny teased. Padma was blushing hearing what Sam said as someone must of said something they shouldn't. "I don't love Sam Belmont," Padma thought. They regrouped and headed off.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's still short but hey its longer than the last few chapters.

**Next Time:** Get ready to kick it up a gear and see fist and crystals fly, as Ted's and Cherrish battle is next and they're up against a strong opponent. Read to find out...


	23. True Power of the Heart

**True Power of the Heart**

Ted Jeed Cherish and Nicole were up against their enemy. 'Mudon' the partner shouted. The mamodo streams of mud came at the group. "Jeed," Ted said. 'Doragunaa Naguru' Jeed shouted. Ted body powered as he pushed Jeed Cherish and Nicole out of the way. "Nicole," Cherish said.

'Kofar' Nicole shouted. Crystal fired from Cherish hand at the mamodo. 'Mudshield' the partner shouted. Mud formed around them and blocked the attack. "You think you can win against me?" the mamodo asked, "The name is Jodar and I was the top dog until the previous king locked me up." 'Mudor' the partner shouted. Jodar fired mud at Cherish. 'Ganzu Kofar' Nicole shouted. Multiple crystals collided with the mud.

Ted moved in and tried punching Jodar. 'Muruk' the partner shouted. Mud surrounded Jordon forming armor. He blocked Ted's attack. 'Gigano Kofar' Nicole shouted. Cherish fired a bigger crystal from behind. Jordon turned around and used Ted as a shield. 'Sekan Naguru' Jeed shouted. Ted powered up to the next gear and used it to dodge. The crystal hit Jodar who hardly was affected. "This guy, he was hardly effected by our spells," Cherish said. "We need a new plan," Jeed said.

Somewhere in the maze Zack looked around and found a room with severe burnt marks. "Guys I think Uncle Zeno and Aunt Leila was here," Zack said, "There's burnt marks all around as if a giant lightning hit the area." Arrow looked around and saw the damage. "Yep this is dad's doing," Arrow said. "There's a hall over there," Kimmi said. "If we fallow that we might find them," Wonrei said.

Else where Earth was searching for something. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "I read up on ancient Egypt and found out that Egyptians usually leave those markings on walls to represent something," Earth said. "Anything?" Elle asked. "No," Earth said. "Egyptians wouldn't leave tombs with out leaving something about the king," Uri said. "So what?" Penny said. "Well I noticed that the only thing left was belong to the pharaoh," Uri said. "From the room we fought at," Padma said. "We also found source of metal where we fought," Leon said. "Isn't there a guy who can nullify things working for that mamodo we were after first?" Daisy asked. "Clear Note, yeah, but he doesn't have the kind of power to do this," Earth said.

Back in the battle field Ted and Cherish dodge another attack. 'Saazu Naguru' Jeed shouted. Ted powered up and tried to fight the mamodo.

'Guraado Ma Kofar' Nicole shouted. Cherish summoned a gun and set to try and aim. 'Mudon' the partner shouted. Streams of mud came at Ted. "Fire," Nicole shouted. Ted jumped out of the way as Cherish fired a crystal bullet at Jodar. 'Mudshield' partner shouted as mud formed a shield against the bullet. Ted uses the chance and hit Jodar successfully.

"Why you," Jodar said. 'Muruk' partner shouted as mud formed an armor. Cherish aimed waiting for the right moment as Ted fight. Muruk ware out again. "Fire," Nicole shouted. Cherish fired at Jodar as Ted dodge. 'Mudshield' partner shouted as another mud shield appeared and again Ted used it as an opening to attack.

"I get what you're trying to do now," Jodar said recovering, "Nice try but that won't work a third time." 'Muruga' the partner shouted. Jodar hit the ground and mud covered the whole room. Ted, Jeed, Cherish, and Nicole was hit directly by the mud wave.

Nicole and Jeed kept the books in tact as they cough out mud. "Jeed are you still able to kick it up a gear?" Ted asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute," Jeed said. "Nicole…?" Cherish asked. "Don't worry, I still can help," Nicole said.

"Just give up already," Jodar said. 'Gar Kofar' Nicole shouted. Cherish fires 10 crystals from her finger tips. 'Mudshield' partner shouted. Mud formed a shield against it. 'Forusu Naguru' Jeed shouted. Ted's body went up a gear as it started glowing. He started fighting Jodar head on. 'Muruk' the partner shouted. Jodar gain armor but still had a hard time defending against Ted's punches.

"Where are you getting this power?" Jodar asked. Ted finally punched him to the wall behind him. "Our power comes from fighting for what we believe," Cherish said. 'Gigano Kofar' Nicole shouted. Cherish fired her Gigano Kofar and hit Jodar.

'Muruga' the partner shouted. Jodar send another wave of mud at them. Ted got everyone out of the way. "You wouldn't understand because you probably never had to protect someone," Ted said. He punched Jodar hard. "That's it no more playing around," Jodar said, "Lets see how you deal with my strongest attack." 'Dioga Mudurudon' the partner shouted. A title wave of mud appeared out of the ground coming at them.

"You still don't understand," Cherish said. 'Dioga Kofarudon' Nicole shouted. Cherish summoned a giant Crystal and fired it at the wave. Both attacks canceled out saving them. "I'm not done yet," Jodar said. "Yes you are," Ted said as he punched Jodar into the wall.

Jodar saw that Jeed had his spellbook after getting up. "Ted and Cherish both knew how it felt fighting in order to help someone," Jeed said, "Their power doesn't come from the spells from the spellbook, but rather deep inside their hearts." "That's right, and it led to the reason why you lost," Nicole said.

Jeed set the book on fire causing Jodar to disappeared. "Lets rest up before we go searching for more trouble," Jeed said. "Yeah," Cherish agreed. "I bet the others are doing the same themselves," Ted said.

Meanwhile Byanko and Kanchome were face to face with the worst enemy they could be stuck with.

* * *

**A/N:** I know short chapter long update but hey I got other stories everyone is waiting for updates on, not to mention writer's block for the spells of the mamodos.

I was thinking of having this title be Crystal and Power, but after finishing this chapter like I did, I decided to change it to something that matches to the battle

Use the info I gave you on the remaining enemies that haven't battle yet out and come up with spells to help me out please.

I'm also saving Zatch and Tia's battle till they are the last group to battle, which will be worth waiting for as their battle will either lead to Barri being free from Zophis' control, or being send back to the mamodo world.

I'm also saving Brago's and Alm's battle will come before them so those two groups can come together.

This also means Kanchome and Byanko will join up with Ted and Cherish. and after Karudio and Momon have their battle, as well as Schneider and Kiddo, they will be teamed up.

Also what I said about some of the Hieroglyphics and everything being missing is a foreshadow of what will happen when they face the one mamodo left that stands in their way to fighting Zophis and Clear Note. Lets just say I saved a certain ancient mamodo last for the best.

Lastly the group will gather up more as they headed to that one battle before Zophis and Clear Note.

* * *

**Next Time:** A battle of transformation vs. Transformation as Kanchome and Byanko face against Didra Maruk and both Didra and Kanchome shares the ability to transformed. But who is stronger? Read to find out...


	24. Courage of Transformation

**Courage of Transformation**

"Waah," Folgore shouted as they were in front of Deidre Maruk. "At this rate I'm going to loose all my hearing," Alvin thought. "Oh great I got the weakest bunch," Deidre said. "Hey I'm not weak, I'm the invincible Kanchome," Kanchome argued. "That's right and I'm the super cool Byanko," Byanko responded.

'Gigano Madoruk' her partner shouted. Deidre grew twice her normal size. "We can do that," Kanchome said. 'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted. A larger image of Kanchome appeared. "Yeah but I'm the real deal," Deidre said as she tried to kick the real ones. 'Raja Nyurusen' Alvin shouted. Byanko shoot bubbly substance on the ground bellow Deidre causing her to slip on it and fell. She turned back to normal size after the fall.

"Why you," Deidre said. 'Amu Madoruk' her partner shouted. Deidre send a giant fist at them. 'Fou Suporuk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome clap his hand together causing a sound and illuminating light. It surrounds Amu Madoruk. Deidre's partner canceled out the spell. 'Miriarar Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome send an Amu Madoruk at Deidre. 'Madorshield' the partner shouted. Hand like shield appeared and blocked the attacks.

'Gigaroro Niyururuku' Alvin shouted. Byanko send a punch at Deidre thinking she was opened. 'Amu Madoruk' the partner shouted. Deidre blocked Byanko's punch with her own. "Give up you're no match for me," Deidre said.

"You're wrong," Kanchome said. "Huh?" Byanko responded. "We're not weak we're strong in our own way," Kanchome said. "That's right, Kanchome and I are as strong as our favorite animal the hippo," Falgore said. "Oh please a hippo," Deidre said.

'Dima Buruk' Folgore shouted. Multiple Kanchomes appeared in battle. "Don't make fun of the hippo," all the clones said. "Because unlike our previous favorite the Lion, the Hippo is strong when protecting their friends," Kanchome said. 'Mar Madoruk' partner shouted. Deidre summoned clones. They all attack the clones at even strength till all were destroyed.

'Gigano Madoruk' the partner shouted. Deidre increased in size. 'Raja Nyurusen' Alvin shouted. Byanko fired bubbles that caused Deidre to fall again. 'Miriarar Poruk' Falgore shouted. Kanchome grew in size as well. "The bigger you are the harder you fall," Kanchome said kicking Deidre to a wall. 'Gigaroro Niyururuku' Alvin shouted. Byanko's legs stretch as he stepped on the mamodo.

'Magnemaruk' the partner shouted. Deidre teleported out of their attack range. She reappeared behind them. "Now for our ultimate spell," Deidre said. 'Dioga Amu Madoruk' The partner shouted. A giant hand appeared and was about to hit them. 'Dioga Kofarudon' Nichole's voice echoed. Cherish fired a giant crystal at the hand in an even match.

"Folgore use that Fo Suporuk," Jeed shouted. "Ah right," Folgore said, 'Fo Suporuk' Kanchome clap his hands together emitting light and sound that surround both attack canceling it out. Everyone turned to see Ted Jeed Cherish and Nicole. "I thought Jodar was fighting against you," Deidre said. "You didn't think we'll loose to some mud user did you?" Ted said.

"Alvin lets give them our last attack," Falgore said 'Miriarar Poruk'. Kanchome fired Deidre's ultimate attack at her. 'Gigaroro Niyururuku' Alvin shouted. Byanko's arm stretch and grabbed Deidre's book ending the battle.

The book burned as Ted and Cherish got their thanks. "Now what?" Ted asked. "Now we fine the others," Alvin said. "It can't be two hard, I bet most won already," Kanchome said. "That depends," Cherish said, "We're still in a middle of an intense battle and its not over until the ones in charge is defeated." "Way I see it though is as long as we save our shin level spells we should be fine," Falgore said.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know. But I mostly use Kanchome mainly because his spells were more similar. Shin level spell would be more effected but I wanted to save them for later including Brago's Zatch's Tia's and Kanchome's. Luckily I learn more from reading from one manga that's how I learn about why Falgore choose Hippo over the Lion. Once I learn more the updates will come faster.

**Courage of Transformation**


	25. Coming Together

**Coming Together**

"You two are my opponents," the mamodo said, "My name is Keino and I'm your opponent." "This isn't good," Sauzaa said. "At least we have one advantage," Momon said. "What?" Sauzaa said. Karudio said something to her. "Oh right, Karudio's speed and Momon's spell that lets him slow down an enemy," Sister Elle said.

'Sanudo' the partner shouted. Keino summoned a wave of sand at them. 'Diogikoru Gidoruk' Sauzaa shouted. Karudio gained his ice armor. 'Aguraruk' Sister Elle shouted. Momon dived underground as Karudio use his ice power to freeze the sand.

'Sanudon' the partner shouted. again. Keino hit the ground and a whirlpool of sand appeared with Momon in it. "Sister," Momon shouted. 'Amuron' Elle shouted. Momon's arms stretch as he grab Karudio to pull himself up with out being frozen. 'Ganzu Sanron' The partner shouted. Keino punch the air sending balls of sand at the enemy. 'Oru Norozio' Elle shouted. By summoning a beam at the attack Momon slows the attack down giving Karudio time two get everyone out of the way.

Karudio suggested something to Sauzaa. "Yeah that could work," Sauzaa agreed. "What?" Momon asked. "Momon ride on Karudio in front of me," Sauzaa said scooting to the middle, "Karudio is faster than any of your spells, and your power can help Karudio dodge while he attacks." "I get it," Sister Elle said. "Let's give it a try," Momon agreed.

In the other part of the tomb Zack and Arrow were on a trail to Zeno and Leila's group. Meanwhile Rein and Pamoon were trying to deal with Zeno. "Come on," Zeno complained. "Zeno, the enemy isn't anywhere," Leila said. "Dad mom," they heard Arrow shouted. They turned to see Arrow running to them. He was fallowed by Rei Zack Kimmi Wonrei Li-en Victoreem and Mohawk Ace.

"How did you find us?" Pamoon asked. "We found a room scorch as if lightning hit in the room," Zack said. "Dufort," Zeno said. Dufort had his answer-talk ability active. "I figure trails of our battle would be noticeable," Dufort said, "Over time others will pick up on trails and find each other." "Do you mean they won their battles two?" Victoreem asked. "Not all of them, there are still 8 fighting, I don't know which ones yet," Dufort said.

On the other side Leon Sam Earth Elli Padma Daisy Penny and Uri were on their own trail. They found a room cover in mud. They were fallowing the only trail to another room where Kanchome and Byanko fought. "They left recently," Earth said. "I don't get it, why Clear Note and Zophis pick here to battle?" Elli said. "I don't know but we better get going," Sam said.

Ted Jeed Cherish Nicole Kanchome Falgore Byanko and Alvin were going there own way. "Is it odd we haven't run into more opponents," Nicole said. "Really odd, we're in their territory," Alvin said. "Hey Folgore I'm sensing a familiar presence in these ruins as we walk," Kanchome said, "Like a mamodo we haven't fought in years." "That's not good," Jeed said. "Well Zatch did say some of the criminals in the most guarded room escape with Clear Note, who could it be," Ted said.

Meanwhile Karudio and Momon were set up for the plan. 'Sanron' the partner shouted. Keino send one big ball of sand at them. 'Mimiruo Mifanon' Sister Elle shouted. Momon send sonic waves from his ears that cause the ball of sand to bend off direction. Karudio started running closer to Keino. 'Sanudon' The partner shouted. Keino hit the ground as a sand whirlpool appeared. Karudio use his ice power to freeze the whirlpool.

"No more playing around," Keino said. 'Dioga Sanudon' the partner shouted. Keino punch the ground summoning a Tsunami wave of sand. 'Oru Norozio' Elle shouted. Momon summoned a beam that slow the wave down. Karudio froze parts of the wave and use it to jump above the sand wave. "No!" Keino responded.

'Fei Miuruk' Elle shouted. Momon jump off Karudio at Keino. 'Sanshield' the partner shouted. A wall of sand surrounds them. Momon jump off it as Karudio to dive at it. He froze the wall and broke through. Karudio hit Keino directly. "Yes," Sauzaa said. 'Amuron' Elle shouted. Momon's arms stretch as he hit the partner and grabbed the book. "I got it," Momon said. "Good job Momon," Sister Elle said.

Momon burned the book successfully, Keino disappeared. "Finally," Sister Elle said. "No, actually," Sauzaa said, "We still need to find the others and after that the real battle begins." "Let's just hope everyone else is doing okay," Momon said.

Meanwhile Sunbeam Schneider Kiddo and Dr. Riddles were face to face with a giant snake. "My name is Selezar and you're my next meal," the snake said. "Prepare for anything," Dr. Riddles said. "Right," Sunbeam agreed. Kiddo was on Ponygon's back ready for anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay short chapters but the long chapters will be the good ones yet to come. Like say Zatch and Tia against Bari. Zack Wonrei's battle against Tsauron was long because it was the first of the tag battles.

Not to mention introducing new spells, then theres the second biggest one before the battle against Clear Note and Zophis.

I would take what Kanchome said in this chapter serious. Its a foreshadow for that battle I'm talking about.

Also just so you know, Clear note is not in his strongest form, yet. he's in that stage before he absorbed the power of his final Shin level spell.

Sorry about forgetting about 'Next time' in the last chapter but I kind of gave away the orders of the next few battles already in the Author's note in the chapter before the last one.

And about the names of the enemies and their spells, its harder than it looks. I thought Sand power would be good for Keino since he looks like he's Egyptian and that Egypt lies on a desert, it piece together. Spells I got an idea from Gaara off of Naruto though.

* * *

**Next Time:** Ponygon and Kiddo have their hands full against Selezar as they fight. and more groups come together before the final battle. Can they last that long? Read to find out...


	26. Knowledge and Speed

**Knowledge and Speed**

Selezar faced them hissing at them. His partner was a 20 year old business woman.

'Snaruk' she shouted. Selezar glowed as he came at them.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Schneider changed to his second form and got everyone out of Selezar's attack range.

'Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted. Cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and fired Zegaruga at Selezar.

"That tickled," Selezar said.

"Dr. Riddles it didn't do a thing," Kiddo said.

"Meru mey," Schneider said.

"Okay," Sunbeam agreed, 'Dioemuru Sudoruk'.

Schneider change again to his third formed and send flames around Selezar immobilizing his movement.

"It worked," Kiddo said.

"Yes even now Schneider is still using his training in Africa to his advantage," Dr. Riddles said.

'Sheruk' the woman shouted. Selezar went through the flames and came at Schneider.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired a twister at Selezar. Schneider use the moment to dodge.

"How did he with stand those flames? Unless…" Sunbeam thought.

There was old scaly skin in the flames.

"That's right, normally it takes days for me to need to shed my skin but my spell lets me shed my skin early in order to protect me from the flames," Selezar said.

'Boaruk' the partner shouted. Selezar manage to wrap around Schneider and constrict him.

"Dr. Riddles we should help," Kiddo said.

"No lets wait and watch," Dr. Riddles said.

"Face it your goners," Selezar said.

"Schneider do it," Sunbeam said. Schneider's eyes flared as flames surround his body. Selezar let go feeling the flames allowing Schneider to get out.

"Schneider broke free," Kiddo said.

"Uh huh, even now Schneider knows how to survive in a dangerous situation," Dr. Riddles said, "After all they were still in Africa before we had to pick them up."

"That's not all Schneider has learned living here in the human world," Sunbeam said, "Right partner?"

"Mey," Schneider agreed.

"I'll teach you to under estimated me," Selezar said.

'Cobaruk' the woman shouted.

Selezar change into a cobra like form and shot down on Schneider with his teeth Schneider dodge it and jump above him.

"Dr. Riddles now," Sunbeam said.

'Raja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired rocket power fist. It punch Selezar from under his mouth.

"You annoying rats," Selezar said.

'Gigano Fangruk' The partner shouted.

Selezar's fangs grew in size as he bite down on Schneider.

"Schneider," Kiddo responded.

"Its not done yet," Sunbeam thought.

Just then Selezar's mouth was on fire as he scream in pain.

Schneider use the moment to jump out of hit mouth. "As long as Schneider's will of survival is strong, he still has a chance," Sunbeam said.

Schneider jabbed Selezar on the lower jar.

"You little pest," Selezar shouted, "Human our most powerful spell."

'Dioga Cobaruk' His partner shouted.

Selezar powered up into a giant Cobra and went to attack.

Schneider got everyone out of the attack in time but Selezar still came at them full strength.

"Dr. Riddles, now," Kiddo shouted.

'Mikor Ma Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's body glowed brightly as a giant metal goddess appeared and attack Selezar.

"Did it work?" Kiddo asked.

'Boaruk' Selezar's partner shouted.

Selezar came at Schneider and constricted him. Schneider ended up changing back to normal as his spell worn out.

"Dr. Riddles we got to do something," Kiddo responded, "Maybe we should use our Shin level spells."

"No, not right now," Sunbeam said, 'Dioemuru Sudoruk'.

Schneider powered up again to his third form and burned Selezar breaking free again.

"Now lets finished this battle," Dr. Riddles said.

"Right," Sunbeam and Kiddo agreed.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar as Schneider send his flames into Kiddo's attack.

"It won't work," Selezar responded.

'Sheruk' the partner shouted.

Selezar dodge the attack easily.

"True but you leave your partner wide open for attack," Sunbeam said.

Schneider appeared in the attack attack Selezar's spellbook.

It burned instantly causing Selezar to disappeared. "I can't believe I loss to a pair of weaklings," Selezar shouted as he disappeared. His partner passed out from the attack.

"Now lets rest before we go back into battle," Dr. Riddles said.

"Well it looks like someone had an an intense battle," someone said.

They turned to see Mommon Sister Elle Karudio and Saaza in room as the group grown together.

What they didn't know was that other groups were coming together as well, on exception of Alm and Brago's group and Zatch and Tia's group who were still fighting their enemy.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update this story. But I been working on my other stories as well.

* * *

**Next Time: **The groups starts coming together more and more while battling more enemies. Meanwhile Brago Sherry Alm and Mamiko had their battle. Zatch and Tia's group weren't having any luck either How will this turn out? Read to Find Out...


End file.
